Luna Sangrienta
by Rinnu
Summary: Penultimo Capítulo. La noche de la Luna Sangrienta ya llego y la luna tambien se a teñido con la sangre de las jovenes victimas.
1. De Vuelta a Casa

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

Una serie de extraños eventos se dan en las montañas de Musashi, muchas jovencitas han desaparecido. Después de que su mentor el comisionado Myoga también desapareciera al investigar un extraño caso, un tres jóvenes oficiales y un joven médico han emprendido una búsqueda por todos los pueblos cercanos para dar con Myoga y con el responsable de las desapariciones.

Lo que no saben es el perturbador giro que tomarán las desapariciones y el terrible secreto que esconde "El Castillo Ishida".

* * *

Mi primer historia policiaca (o intento de ello) Espero sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta a Casa.**

Estaba terminado de acomodar su última maleta, moría de ganas por regresar a su pueblo natal, un pequeño de la región de Musashi. Solo serían pocos días, pero se conformaba con eso ya que hace más de cinco años que se había ido, cumplidos los 17 años se fue a estudiar a la ciudad, a "Shikon".

Ahora él y otro compañero eran dos jóvenes novatos que tenían como mentor al mejor inspector de la policía, para él era un gran honor, su mentor había sido compañero y mejor amigo de su padre, ambos trabajaron en muchos casos hasta que su padre se retiro para pasar el tiempo que le quedaba a lado de su esposa.

La noche anterior después de su tercer caso resuelto en seis meses, el inspector Takeda le informo a sus jóvenes aprendices que se tomaran unos días, ya que después les sería más difícil poder ir a ver a la familia y no dudaron en aceptar.

Bajo al recibidor y su compañero ya estaba listo con maletas en mano, solo esperaba la llegada del transporte.

− ¿Listos muchachos? El coche ya llegó.− le informo un hombre de edad avanzada, de cabello ya canoso y se sostenía ayudado por un bastón de madera con empuñadura de metal que poseía la forma de un dragón.

− Todo listo inspector Takeda.− ambos jóvenes tomaron sus maletas y caminaron a la salida.

− Ya les eh dicho que me llamen Myoga.− comento al recordar que a pesar de ya tener confianza ambos jóvenes no dejaban los formalismos aun estando solos.− Su familia se pondrá contenta de verlos de nuevo, saludos de mi parte.

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron y subieron al coche, sin duda aprovecharían al máximo esos días.

Cuando llegaron a la estación su tren ya había llegado, de inmediato abordaron su vagón era uno de los últimos, al llegar estaba vacío, al parecer serían solo ellos dos. A los pocos minutos el tren comenzó a andar, el joven de ojos celestes se acomodo y se dispuso a dormir, mientras que el joven de ojos miel tomo su chaqueta y sacó una libreta de cuero negro, la abrió y paso sus dedos por la foto en su interior, ya estaba desgastada por tanto mirarla esos años, pero solo así pudo soportar estar tan lejos de su hogar, se acomodo en el asiento y se dispuso a dormir, confiaba en que en esta ocasión no se tendría que regresar solo.

A la media noche, después de seis horas de viaje su compañero era el primero en bajar, un pequeño pueblo a las faldas de la montaña, un pueblo pesquero.

− Bueno Taisho, yo bajo aquí.

− Nos vemos Lang, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.− refiriéndose al pueblo al que iba, el ultimo de la montaña, "Sakumo".

− Te recomiendo que al regreso pases por el pueblo.

− Trataré de hacerlo.

Y así ambos se despidieron.

...

La penumbra se adueñaba del pueblo, los jinetes negros de nuevo estaban merodeando, todos sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, el sonido de los cascos resonó por las calles y después el sonido desgarrador de una joven se expandió por el pueblo, en una habitación de un edificio que en su exterior colgaba un letrero con la leyenda "Casa hogar para niños Taisho", una joven trataba de dormir a un par de niñas que se habían despertado por el ruido.

− Higurashi onesan.− exclamaron con miedo las niñas al escuchar galopar a los caballos.

− Tranquilas, aquí estamos bien.− les acaricio la cabeza.

− Pero los jinetes.

− Será mejor que duerman, todo va a estar bien.− las arropo de nuevo y espero a que se durmieran para ella regresar a su habitación.

Se metió bajo las cobijas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, sentía mucho miedo, había tendió que aguantarse porque no quería que las niñas a su cargo se aterraran más, metió sus manos bajo la almohada y sujeto con fuerza el collar que yacía bajo ella.

A la mañana siguiente en el pueblo había un gran alboroto, la hija de 15 años del cenicero no había llegado a su casa, los hombres del pueblo se dispersaron por los alrededores para ir a buscarla, en ese mes era la tercer chica en desaparecer.

...

El tren después de otras seis horas paro al fin en su destino, hubiera hecho menos horas, pero por alguna extraña razón paro casi dos horas dos pueblos antes que el suyo. Cogió sus maletas y bajo, la neblina enseguida le dio la bienvenido pues era casi invierno.

Le sorprendió no encontrar transporte, por lo general las personas allí eran madrugadoras, se fue caminando a su casa y las calles estaban desiertas, todo se hacía cada vez más raro, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, las cosas bien pudieron cambiar un poco, suspiro al encentrarse de nuevo frente a su casa, una construcción de dos aguas, tejas rojas y paredes de piedra blanca, rodeada de una barda cubierta por enredaderas y moho.

Golpeo la enorme puerta de madera y el portero al abrirle se llevo una gran sorpresa, vio a un joven que sostenía dos maletas, vestía de pantalón negro y gabardina beige, su cabeza era cubierta por un sombrero café oscuro, fue hasta que levanto la mirada y vio sus ojos lo reconoció.

− Joven amo.− no se esperaba encontrar con él, dejo su escopeta a un lado y tomo las maletas.

− Gusto en verte de nuevo Totosai.− el joven le miro extrañado al verle con una escopeta, no era propio del viejo apuntar con un arma a quien tocase a la puerta.

− Pase amo, su madre estará muy feliz de verlo.− ambos entraron a la casa y seguía estando como él recordaba.− ¡Señora, señora, mire quien llegó!

− Deja de gritar Totosai, ya voy...− su madre que venía bajando las escaleras quedo sin habla al verle.− Hijo.

− Tadaima.

− Okairi.− contesto con lagrimas en los ojos.− Mira cómo has crecido.− termino de bajar las escaleras y lo abrazo.− ¿Tienes hambre? ¿sueño? ¿o apeteces un baño?

− Quisiera comer.− ya moría de hambre.

− Ya escuchaste Totosai, que Kaede prepare algo para mi hijo.− de inmediato el portero se fue a la cocina.− Vamos al comedor y cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

− Muy bien, Myoga me acepto como aprendiz.

− Es una grata noticia, él fue compañero de tu padre.

− Lo sé, manda saludos.

− Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.− dijo al mirar una foto de su difunto esposo que colgaba sobre la chimenea.

− El pueblo está muy solo.

− Cosas raras han pasado, en lo que va del mes han desaparecido tres muchachas, todas ellas en la flor de su juventud y solteras, el jefe de policía dice que se han de haber ido del pueblo, a las tres las cotejaron jóvenes extranjeros, pero su familia no se lo cree.

− Dígame madre ¿alguien más a parte de Totosai y Kaede están?

− Claro que no, ah Kaede le ayuda Kanna, una pequeña huérfana, es muy linda, te agradará.

− Ya veo, pero me refiero a que si alguien la viene a ver.

− Por supuesto, Midoriko la directora de la casa hogar viene a menudo.− la conversación que necesitaba para preguntarle.

− Hablando de la casa hogar ¿tienen mucha ayuda?

− Personal no falta y van voluntarios.

− ¿Quienes son voluntarios? ¿Conozco alguno?

− Claro que sí, pero ya tendrás tiempo para darte una vuelta.

− Eso creo.− respondió deprimido, no le había podido preguntar, pero no quería sonar ansioso y ella no le había dicho.

− Joven amo, que bueno que regreso.− le saludo efusivamente una anciana regordeta.− Le traje su comida.− le dejo un plato con huevo, tocino, tostadas y jugo de naranja.− Ande coma, mi señora Izayoi también le traje a usted.

− Gracias Kaede.− agradeció y de inmediato engullo la comida que le sirvieron.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?− pregunto su madre.

− Un mes.− contesto con pesar, él quisiera quedarse más tiempo, pero era imposible.

− Supongo que es mejor a que ya no te volviera ver.

− No diga esas cosas, trataré de venir más a menudo.− le tomo de las manos para tranquilizarla.

− Bueno, bueno, no hay que deprimirse, terminemos de desayunar y vas a dormir un poco, se nota que aun tienes sueño.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos miel para que se acostumbraran a la luz, miro su reloj y ya eran las dos de la tarde, se levanto y fue a la cocina por algo de tomar, al llegar escucho la risa de una niña supuso que era la que ayudaba a Kaede. Al entrar la niña salía al patio, pero pudo divisar que era una pequeña de seis años y su cabello muy rubio. En la cocina solo quedo una joven de cabello azabache y vestido azul cielo con corsete, la vio cerrar la puerta y camino otro poco tratando de no hacer ruido pero la madera crujió, provocando que la joven voltease, ella le miro sorprendida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren saber más? **

**Saludos.**

**18/05/2013**

_**Nota: El vestido me lo imagino como el de Alice de Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burton.**_


	2. Quiero Que Vayas Conmigo

**Capítulo 2: Quiero Que Vayas Conmigo.**

Al verla parada frente a él, lo hacía sentirse ansioso aun no podía creer que de nuevo la tuviera frente suyo, quería que no fuera un sueño, como los muchos que había tenido durante esos años, acorto la distancia, la tomo del cintura y la beso, de inmediato la chica rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, en ocasiones le parecía escuchar que él la llamaba, volteaba y no era nadie, pero nunca se lo había imaginado tan real. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Si así era no quería despertar. Lo vio acercarse a ella, sintió que era tomada por la cintura y después el cálido tacto de unos labios sobre los suyos, no le importaba si su cordura ya había flaqueado después de todo ese tiempo, ella correspondería aquel beso y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él.

− Inuyasha.− dijo al separarse.

− Te extrañe mucho, Kagome.

− Yo también a ti.− contesto al borde del llanto, no era un sueño y mucho menos una ilusión.

El chico le sonrió de nuevo y la volvió a besar, sin duda ella había cambiado, cuando se fue apenas si tenía 15 años.

Desde que la conoció en la fiesta de retiro de su padre se enamoro de ella, las familias ya se conocían pero él nunca reparaba en las jovencitas, además esa chica no se comportaba como una, en alguna ocasión la había visto subida a los árboles o llena de lodo, sobra decir que le había confundido con un chico. Pero ese día en especial por alguna razón quedaron a solas, el destino los había juntado, apenas si tenían 12 y 15 años, pero para ellos fue amor a primera vista.

Poco después de conocerse se veían a escondidas, hasta que un día se armo de valor, fue a ver su padre a su despacho.

− _Adelante, Inuyasha.− le llamo sorprendido._

− _Vengo a pedirte algo._

− _Habla.− de seguro quería dinero, pensaba._

− _Quiero que Higurashi Kagome sea mi esposa._

_El recién retirado comisionado de policía pensó que era una broma, su hijo jamás había tenido novia y de la nada llegaba para decirle aquello. Dejo los papeles que estaba revisando y lo observo. Estaba tenso, sudaba, le sostenía la mirada y estaba sonrojado._

− _¿Hablas enserio?− su hijo asintió.− Tú, quien jamás ha tenido novia alguna, a quien las chicas que te coquetean no les haces caso incluso desaires, ahora vienes y me dices que te quieres casar. _

− _Lo sé, pero hablo enserio._

− _Inuyasha eres muy joven, eso que sientes es pasajero, jamás te has enamorado y ella tengo que admitir es bonita, pero piénsalo mejor._

− _Se que soy joven y no me pienso casar con ella mañana, pasado, la próxima semana, el mes siguiente, quiero tener algo que ofrecerle._

− _Entonces cuando eso sea, vienes y hablamos._

− _¡No! quiero hacerlo oficial, no quiero que alguien llegue antes, he visto como la ven, jóvenes de su edad, mayores y hombres adultos._

− _Si es por celos menos aun te ayudo._

− _Si siento celos, pero porque la amo. Desde que la conocí nos hemos visto, se que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, cuando sonríe mi corazón se acelera, cuando llora por algo que dije o hice me siento como un bastardo, cuando la miro a los ojos me pierdo en ellos no sé ni lo que estaba haciendo, ella, ella... Ella es diferente por eso me gusta, ella quiere ser educadora, quiero que lo logre, aquí es mal visto que ella estudie, pero yo quiero lo mejor para ella, así como usted con mi madre.− termino de decir al recordar que su padre después de que se casaron y fueron a la ciudad, su madre entro a estudiar literatura._

_Su padre lo miraba fijamente, estaba decidido a no irse hasta que aceptara o lo echara por la fuerza, pero lo volvería a intentar una y otra vez._

− _¿Estás seguro de todo lo que me dices?− jamás había escuchado a su hijo hablar así._

− _Muy seguro._

− _No hagas que me arrepienta Inuyasha._

− _¿Cómo?− no entendía que le quería decir._

− _Mañana vamos, ahora no porque tengo cuentas que hacer.− le dijo al fin, conocía bien a su hijo como para saber que lo que el sentía era amor de verdad._

− _¿En verdad? ¿No me engañas?_

− _No te engaño._

_Al día siguiente fueron a ver a la familia de ella, ellos no querían aceptar, decían que su hija era muy joven y que era amor pasajero, tras horas de larga chala al final aceptaron, pero primero él debía graduarse de la escuela y después de eso Inuyasha debía pedirlo de nuevo, con riego a que no aceptarán la boda, pero ahora tenía en consentimiento para que fueran novios._

El día que se marcho fue muy duro para los dos, ambos tenían miedo de que el otro conociera a alguien más, por eso se escribían cartas y a pesar de que en la ciudad no le faltaban "admiradoras" las rechazaba a todas, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos, pero él ya tenía a una prometida y no la engañaría por nada del mundo. Quisiera que todavía estuviera su padre para que el viera que su amor no había pasajero, pero algo le decía que ya lo sabía, por eso había aceptado abogar por él.

− ¿Cuándo llegaste?− pregunto mientras se aferraba al pecho del chico.

− Hoy por la mañana.− contesto al acariciarle la cabeza.

− ¿Te volverás a ir?

− En un mes.− de inmediato ella se puso triste, después de años de no verse, se tenían que separar otra vez.− No pongas esa cara, yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

− ¡Qué!

_¿Había escuchado bien?_

− Sí, yo quiero que nos...

− Ya despertaste y veo que ya se vieron.− dijo feliz su madre al verlos abrazados y tan juntos.

− No me había dicho nada de ella y cuando trataba de preguntar...

− No te decía lo que querías saber, lo sé, quería preocuparte un poco. Vamos a tomar un poco de té.− Izayoi comenzó a caminar a la sala y ellos le siguieron.

− Tadaima Kagome.− ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos felices.

− Okairi Inuyasha.

...

A media noche el galopar de caballos despertó a Inuyasha, miro por la ventana y vio a jinetes de negro ocupar la calle, para desaparecer con la neblina. Todo aquello pareció haber sido un sueño, pero no lo fue, su madre le dijo que ahora habían sido dos niñas de 11 y 12 años las desaparecidas, cada vez que los jinetes aparecían traían desgracias.

− Si han desaparecido ¿por qué no piden ayuda a la ciudad?

− El teniente de policía Naraku no confía en ellos, sin mencionar el hecho que se sentiría desplazado en su terreno.

− ¡Es tonto, seguirán desapareciendo más chicas!− grito furioso, tendría que ir a verlo para tratar de persuadirlo y si no lo hacía, en cuanto llegará a la ciudad les diría a sus superiores.

− ¿Saldrás hoy con Kagome?

− Termino de desayunar y voy por ella.

− Procura llevártela, aquí no es seguro para jovencitas de su edad y solteras.

− Es lo que quiero, regresarme con ella, por eso también regrese.− su madre sonrió al saber el significado de esas palabras.

Inuyasha y Kagome iban tomados de la mano, caminaban por un largo puente de madera que atravesaba el rio, Inuyasha iba a llevarla a comer a la cafetería de Jinenji, él y su madre preparaban los mejores postres de la región.

− ¿Qué has aprendido?

− A saber cómo funciona la mente de los criminales, a obtener pruebas donde otros no las ven, utilizar gran variedad de armas y muchos tipos de pelea.

− ¿Has tenido que pelear con alguien?− pregunto con miedo.

− Yo no le llamaría pelea, terminan antes de comenzar, siempre gano.− volteo a ver a su novia y lo miraba con miedo.− No te preocupes domino más estilos que cualquiera, soy muy bueno en ello.

− ¡Eso no quita el hecho que te puedan lastimar! ¿Qué voy si algo malo te pasa? ¡Tonto!− se zafo del agarre del chico y camino más de prisa.

− Por eso siempre procuro evitar las peleas, no creas que nunca pensé en ti, no había día en el que no quisiera tomar un maldito tren y venir hasta acá.− ella se detuvo y él le dio alcance.− No quiero tener que separarme de nuevo de ti.

− Inuyasha.

− Te amo Kagome, quisiera que...

El sonido del corneta de un carruaje les interrumpió, el vidrio de la parte trasera bajo dejando ver a una joven de piel como la porcelana y cabello negro como el ébano.

− ¡Inuyasha!

− Señora Ishida.

− Kikyou.− le corrigió de la mala gana.− Me entere que habías regresado y eh bajado a ver si te encontraba.− ella vivía en la última casa de la colina, aun que aquella construcción más bien calificaría como una mansión o mejor, un castillo. Por ello, era "El castillo Ishida"− Por la tarde daré una fiesta, deseo que te presentes.

− No aseguro nada.− claro que no iría pero esa era la mejor manera de rechazar aquella invitación.

− Higurashi ¿aun sigues en el orfanato?− se dirigió a la joven ignorando el comentario del chico.− Tengo el puesto de institutriz libre, es para el niño que vive conmigo.

− Ella pronto partirá conmigo a la ciudad.− contesto el chico por ella.

− Ya veo, le has conseguido empleo allá. Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto te marchas?

− El deber me llama.

− Me retiro, tengo que alistar una fiesta, te veo en la noche.− le hizo una seña a su chofer y de inmediato arranco.

− Debería dedicarse a cuidar de su hijo y no organizar fiestas sin razón.

− No te pongas celosa.− él le miro divertido, eran pocas las veces que la podía ver celosa.

− Siempre anduvo tras de ti y ¿Qué es eso de que iré contigo?

− Que cuando regrese tu lo harás conmigo.

− ¿Estás loco? ¿Te imaginas lo que dirá la gente o peor aún mis padres?

− Que debes estar donde tu esposo.

− ¿Cómo dices?

_¿Qué le acababa de decir?_

− Quiero que nos casemos antes de que me vaya.

− Inuyasha.− no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

− Iré hablar con tus padres, solo si tu aceptas.

− ¡Claro!− se lazo a sus brazos y lo beso.

− Vamos de inmediato.− la tomo de la mano y regresaron al pueblo.

Llegaron a una casa de piedra caliza, algunas enredaderas estaban en las paredes, carecía de patio y estaba a la orilla de la calle, subieron al pórtico, Inuyasha tocó la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran, el padre de la chica fue quien les abrió.

− ¿Tan pronto regresaron? Pensé que tardarían más, pasen.

− Si bueno yo...

− Cuéntame cómo te trata la ciudad, me imagino que ya te adaptaste a ella.

− Algo así.

− Me entere que Myoga es tu maestro.

− Así es.

− Y dime...

− Vengo a pedir la mano de su hija.− le interrumpió, si lo dejaba seguir jamás lograría pedírselo.− Por eso regresamos antes.− eran consientes que aunque estuvieran comprometidos aun el padre de ella podía cambiar de opinión.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al padre de familia, tomo asiento y se quedo pensativo, un silencio muy incomodo se formo.

**Continuara...**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal voy?**

**Gracias por los comentarios, confió en actualizar pronto, siempre y cuando sea de agrado para el público.**

**20/05/2013**


	3. Viejos Amigos

**Capítulo 3: Viejos Amigos.**

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía que pasaba por la mente del padre de ella, su semblante amigable cambio drásticamente a uno serio. Lo vieron levantarse para servirse un poco de vodka, se lo tomo de un trago y miro por la ventana. Inuyasha estaba por hablar de nuevo cuando, el incomodo silencio fue roto por la madre de Kagome y Souta que acaban de llegar de la calle.

− Ya llegaron, no se tardaron, bueno así estarán para la comida.− les dijo alegre.− ¿Pasa algo malo?− pregunto al ver la cara de seriedad de todos.

− Sonomi.− le llamo su esposo que de nuevo estaba sentado en su sillón.

− ¿Qué sucede?

− El joven aquí presente quiere casarse con nuestra hija.

− ¿En verdad?− exclamo feliz, pero su esposo seguía serio.

− Sé que estoy comenzando con mi carrera pero no quiero volver a separarme de ella.− comenzó a decir Inuyasha seguro de sí mismo, no se iría de esa casa hasta obtener la mano de ella.− En todo el tiempo que estuve allá me conseguí un trabajo a medio tiempo y ahorre para una casa, no es muy grande pero tiene lo necesario, no le hace falta nada, si gustan pueden ir a verla.− Kagome le miraba sorprendida, no sabía que Inuyasha ya tenía una casa para ellos.− Incluso una conocida la aceptará para que estudie educación infantil, a ella siempre le han gustado los niños y creo que es una buena oportunidad para...− y se cayó al ver que el padre de ella se lo pedía con la mano.

− ¿Sonomi, Souta qué dicen?

− ¿Podré quedarme con su recamará?− pregunto el adolecente al recordar que el cuarto de su hermana era ligeramente más grande y con baño propio.

Kagome de inmediato lo fulmino con la mirada y el capto, pero él solo quería ayudar, no lo había dicho de mala fe.

− ¡Dejen la recamará! al fin tendré un hermano, ella no es muy divertida.− Inuyasha procuro no reírse y Kagome se contuvo por ir a torturar a su hermano.

− Y yo podre darle de nuevo uso a toda la ropa de bebe que guardamos.− ante ese comentario ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

− Kagome ¿tu quieres por voluntad propia o porque te obliga a aceptar?

− ¡Papá!

_¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso a su padre?_

− Lo siento tenía que preguntar.− se levanto de su asiento y se paro frente a Inuyasha.− Tenemos que hablar en privado.− el chico asintió y lo siguió hasta el jardín.− ¿Te la llevarás lejos de aquí?

− Estará en la ciudad conmigo.− eso era un sí, el viaje era de diez horas aproximadamente.

− ¿Te irás y regresarás o te la llevarás ahora que regreses?

− Cuando regrese, no sé en cuanto tiempo más podre volver a venir.

− Quiero que se casen antes de que te vayas. Todos los días ruego a Buda porque ella regrese a salvo de la casa hogar.− le expreso su miedo.

Estuvo a punto de negarse a que se casaran tan precipitadamente, esas cosas llevaban tiempo, pero temía por la vida de su hija, no quería separarse de su hija, de su pequeña Kagome pero si el casarse y comenzar su vida la ponía a salvo aceptaría.

− Eso planeo y ya se de las jóvenes desaparecidas. No se preocupe, cuidare de ella.

− En ese caso iré a ver a Mushin, para que prepare los papeles. Bienvenido a la familia muchacho.− le dio una palmada en la espalda y entro de nuevo a la casa.

...

Kagome e Inuyasha le habían ido a dar la buena noticia a la madre del chico, por supuesto que ella se emociono de inmediato y dijo que le tendría listo un vestido para ese día.

Ya había anochecido e Inuyasha iba a llevar a su ahora prometida a su casa, cuando al salir de la casa Taisho algunos policías los regresaron adentro.

− ¿Qué pasa?− le pregunto a un policía.

− Han desaparecido esta vez cinco mujeres, lo sentimos pero nadie sale de sus casas.− Inuyasha asintió y volvió adentro con Kagome.

− ¿Qué olvidaron?− pregunto la madre del chico, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de ambos espero a que le contestarán.

− Nada, ahora cinco chicas desaparecieron y nadie puede salir de sus casas.− fue Kagome quien respondió, pues Inuyasha se había acercado a ver por la ventana.

− Llamaré a tus padres para decirles.

− Muchas gracias.

− Seguirán desapareciendo si Naraku no llama a la ciudad, ¿acaso espera a que desaparezcan todas o el pueblo quede vacio?

− Deberías de tratar de persuadirlo.− sugirió su prometida.

− Trataré pero dudo que me escuche.− se sentía frustrado, aun era un oficial si tuviera un rango mayor ya hubiera ido a obligar a Naraku a buscarlas.

− La cena esta casi lista.− les informo Izayoi para tratar de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

− En seguida vamos... Inuyasha.− le llamó al chico.

− ¿Sabías que en ocasiones quería botar todo y regresar? Pero siempre llegaba una carta tuya y me hacia recapacitar.− Kagome no sabía a qué venía eso de pronto, pero si se calmaba le seguiría la plática.

− Por eso lo hacía.− paso sus manos por la espalda del chico para relajarlo.− Te conozco Inuyasha, se lo imprudente que puedes llegar a ser.− con una mano le tomo una mano y con otra le obligo a verle.− Mañana Sango y Miroku llegan de su viaje.

− Quien diría que ese mujeriego se casaría.− sonrío al recordar que en su adolescencia su amigo cortejaba a toda chica que se le acercaba, hasta que una lo rechazo de inmediato.

− Sango supo controlarlo.

− Fue la única que lo rechazo.− jamás olvidaría su cara cuando ella le dijo que no interesaban chicos como él, hasta ese entonces ninguna le había mando a volar.

− ¿Sabías que tuvieron gemelas?

− ¿Fueron gemelas?− pregunto sorprendido, lo último que supo era que se habían casado y estaban esperando a su primogénito.

− Así es.

− El karma, cuando crezcan y las pretendan lo sacarán de quicio.− pobre de él, ahora lo viviría en carne propia, quería verlo tratando de alejar a todo muchacho como él.

− Sango piensa igual.

Cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir, Kagome durmió en la habitación con Izayoi, ambas sabían que Inuyasha no intentaría nada extraño si se quedaba ella en la habitación de huéspedes, pero Izayoi le prometió a los padres de la chica que no la dejaría dormir sola.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se levanto por el olor a comida, tomo un baño rápido y se alisto para bajar a desayunar. Al entrar al comedor vio a su prometida, a su mejor amigo cargando a dos niñas de dos años aproximadamente y a Sango parada junto a Miroku.

− Pero que sorpresa, tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

− ¡Inuyasha!− exclamo la pareja al verlo.

− ¿Cómo va todo?− Miroku dejo a las niñas en el suelo y fue a saludar a su amigo.

− Muy bien.

− ¿Por qué no avisaste que regresabas? abríamos venido antes.− le reprendió Sango.

− Fue de improvisto y no es por mucho tiempo.− les explico.

− ¿Te irás pronto?− pregunto su amigo.

− Sí, pero esta vez no me regreso solo.− camino hasta Kagome y la tomo de la mano.− Nos vamos a casar.

− ¡Felicidades amiga!− Sango se colgó del cuello de su amiga para abrazarla.

− Tendrás que esforzarte más, dos niñas y otro en camino, no me pasarás.− bromeó Miroku.

− ¿Tendrán otro?− preguntaron sorprendidos Inuyasha y Kagome.

− Sí.− contesto Sango mientras se tomaba el vientre.

− Niñas.− le llamo Miroku a su hijas, que estaban escondidas bajo la mesa.− Este es el tío Inuyasha.− lo presento al Inuyasha hincarse para quedar a la altura de la niñas.

Ambas niñas se miraron por un segundo y después lo abrazaron.

− ¡Perrito!− gritaron las dos sorprendiendo a todos

− ¿Qué? No, es Inuyasha.− le corrigió su padre.

− ¡Perrito!

− Es Inuyasha.− les dijo ahora el aludido.

− ¡Perrito, perrito!

− Olvídenlo.− dijo resignado Inuyasha.

Después del desayuno Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha, que miraba a las amigas jugar con las niñas.

− Inuyasha, las chicas tendrán mucho de qué hablar, vamos por unos tragos.

− Sabes que yo...

− Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vamos, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Inuyasha termino aceptando, Miroku lo llevo a una taberna, él pidió sake e Inuyasha una soda. Miroku le contaba que había aprendido mucho al lado de Suikotsu, pero en ocasiones debía hacerla de forense, cosa que no le agradaba tanto, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Miroku se había quedado en el pueblo a estudiar medicina, su maestro era Suikotsu un veterano de guerra y otro compañero InuNo. Inuyasha por otro lado si se había tenido que ir, el único lugar donde podía a llegar a ser un buen inspector como su padre, era en la Ciudad, tal pareciera que era algo que lo traían en la sangre los Taisho, ya que su medio hermano era uno de los jefes más importantes en las fuerzas.

Estaban hablando amenamente de lo que ambos habían hecho en esos cinco años cuando la voz de una mujer los interrumpió.

− Estuve esperándote.

− Nunca dije que iría, dije que trataría, además no dejaron salir de las casas.

− Hoy te invito a cenar.− ofreció al pedir un whisky.

− Lo siento pero no podré.

− Mañana.− sugirió la mujer, no se daría por vencida.

− Kikyou, tienes que saber que yo...

− Regresas y vaya sorpresa muchacho, te nos casas.− les interrumpió un hombre regordete, que se notaba que ya tenía una copas de más, pero lo identifico de inmediato, era Mushin.− Brindemos por tu próxima boda.− alzo su tarro de cerveza y luego se desplomo en la barra.

− ¿Boda?− no podía ser cierto lo que acaba de escuchar.

− Me caso con Kagome.− le dijo al fin.

− Espero sea una buena decisión y no te arrepientas.− con esas palabras salió de la taberna.

− Pobre chica, nunca te ha olvidado.− comento Miroku.

− Nunca me gusto y se caso con Musso, tiene un hijo que no acepta y no lo quiere ¿Crees que así la querría como madre de mis hijos?

− Musso la quería dejar, se obsesiono con otra chica, tiempo después el apareció muerto en los campos de trigo.

− ¿Por quién?− ¿dejarla por alguien más? Si Musso se había casado con ella por ser la más bonita, tenía que admitir que era bonita, pero él prefería a Kagome.

− ¿Seguro no quieres una copa?

− No bebo.− le recordó por millonésima vez en la tarde.

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Espero nos estemos leyendo pronto.  
**

**Saludos.**

**25/05/2013**


	4. Visitas Inesperadas

**Capítulo 4: Visitas Inesperadas.**

Inuyasha esperaba impaciente el relato de su amigo.

− Después de que te fuiste Kikyou tuvo a su hijo prematuramente, estuvo muy delicada de salud, pero ella y el niño salieron adelante. Todo parecía que entre ella y su esposo todo iba de maravilla, Musso idolatraba al niño por ser el primero y un varón.− hizo una pausa para terminar su vaso de sake.− Pero un día, él comenzó a cortejar a otra chica, le daba joyas, vestidos, sombreros, todos ellos de la mejor calidad, hasta que se presento a la casa de ella y pidió su mano en matrimonio. Obviamente la familia y ella lo rechazaron, ella estaba esperando a su novio que se encontraba en la ciudad.− con esto el corazón de Inuyasha se acelero de nervios.− Salió hecho una furia de la casa, pero no desistió, los regalos le siguieron llegando y la esperaba por las mañanas cuando iba a su trabajo y por la tarde cuando salía de este.− Inuyasha quien escuchaba atento tenía ya sus manos blancas de tanto apretarlas.− Ella opto por vivir en la casa hogar, no duró mucho porque lo encontraron muerto en los campos de arroz, tenía varias puñaladas.

− Esa chica...

_¿Por qué carajos no le había nada?_

− Supongo que no te lo dijo en sus cartas porque regresarías y ahora no le encuentra importancia.

− Es importante, si algo malo le hubiera pasado jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.− dijo con un claro enojo.

− Deja que ella te lo diga, no arruinemos tu boda con tu carácter.

− ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?− le reclamo, la vez que fue a visitarlo a ciudad le hubiera dicho.

− Me lo hizo prometer y sabes que mi esposa me hubiera linchado si no cumplía mi palabra, no creas que no lo pensé, pero cuando Musso murió todo el mundo lo olvido. El día que te visite todo eso ya había pasado.

− ¿Saben quien lo mato?

− Dicen que fueron ladrones, todo lo de valor que cargaba desapareció, pero yo creo que fue pasional. Tú eres el experto, el cuerpo tenía 74 puñaladas y lo castraron.− Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido.

− Sin duda que lo fue.

...

En una habitación del gran castillo sobre la colina, Kikyou se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo que adornaba su recamara, se quito la bata de seda que la cubría quedando desnuda, a pesar de haber tenido un niño, su cuerpo no lo aparentaba, todo aun estaba en su lugar, se acerco más y miro su rostro, ninguna línea de expresión, su piel era tan suave, era la envidia de muchas jovencitas, entonces no lo entendía, en verdad que no.

− ¡Qué es lo que tiene ella que yo no! A pesar de ser mayor mi piel es más blanca y suave ¿verdad?− volteo a ver colérica a la otra mujer que estaba con ella en la recamara.

− Por supuesto, parece porcelana.− afirmo su fiel amiga.

− Entonces ¿Por qué Inuyasha y Musso me cambian por ella?

− Tal vez si tomas un baño rejuvenecedor te haga sentir mejor.− se acerco a Kikyou y la guio a una tina de mármol que estaba en otra habitación dentro de esa.

− Esto es tan relajante.− dijo al meterse dentro de su tina.− Tsubaki, el niño.

− Durmiendo y encerrado.− contesto mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros.

− ¿Crees que se por él? Inuyasha a de querer a una virgen.

− En ese caso debes averiguarlo, si ella ya no lo fuera estarían en igual condición.− una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambas mujeres.

...

Los días pasaron e Inuyasha ya iba a cumplir un mes de haber llegado a su pueblo, en todos esos días no se había separado de Kagome, la acompañaba a todos lados, no estaba dispuesto a que algo malo le ocurriera, ya no habían desaparecido más muchachas pero no bajaría la guardia.

La acompañaba mientras estaba enseñando a los niños de la casa hogar, que por cierto había sido fundada por el padre de él, de niño el comisionado Taisho había quedado huérfano, tuvo suerte que una buena familia lo adoptará, pero sabía que otros niños no tenían la misma suerte, así que fundó junto a su esposa esa casa hogar. Los infantes adoraban a Kagome y se habían enojado con él cuando se enteraron que se iban a casar y se la llevaría lejos, pero tiempo después se hicieron buenos amigos y aceptaron la boda de ambos, jugaba con ellos y les enseñaba una que otra técnica de defensa.

También había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Kanna, era una pequeña muy sería, pero aun así se notaba el cariño que le tenía a Kaede, la anciana la estaba educando como si fuera su hija, la niña le ayudaba en cosas sencillas como limpiar o pelar vegetales y frutas, Kagome le conto que la encontraron en las escalinatas de la escuela del pueblo, tenía muy poco de nacida y a pesar de todo pronóstico logró sobrevivir, conforme iba creciendo mostro mucho interés en aprender cosas y fue cuando le pidió a Izayoi si podía estar bajo la tutela de Kaede, sabía que era muy pequeña pero a la niña le gustaba y a Kaede le hacía falta compañía, claro que la madre del chico acepto de inmediato.

Una tarde fue a ver a Naraku, para tratar de persuadirlo sobre las desapariciones, se puso tan furioso que lo amenazo con encarcelarlo y decidió no seguir insistiendo, le enfadaba pero él no tenía el rango suficiente para enfrentar a un teniente, hasta hace unos meses había dejado de ser cadete y paso a ser oficial, pero llegando a la ciudad le informaría a sus superiores.

Tres días, solo eso faltaba para su boda, se casaría dos días antes de volver, todo estaba casi listo, solo una pequeña reunión entre sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Esa tarde en particular estaba descansando en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a ir por Kagome, cuando su madre entro emocionada.

− Hijo, mira quien llegó.− al escucharla se levanto y vio a su medio hermano.

− Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Yo le llame, se que su relación no es buena, pero es tu hermano.

− Medio.− corrigieron los dos.

− Su padre abría querido que él fuera tu padrino.

− Miroku lo será.− contesto cortante.

− Ya dejen su ego.− les regaño una segunda voz femenina.− Hola Inuyasha.

− Sara, gusto en verte.− saludo a su cuñada, quien sostenía a una pequeña bebe de algunos meses.

A pesar de vivir ambos en la ciudad, no tenían contacto, sabía que esperaban un hijo pero por Sara, que le había visitado en la academia un par de veces, pero no sabía que había sido.

− Te presento a Rin, tu sobrina, tiene un mes.− se la entrego a su cuñado, cosa que no le agrado a su esposo, pero le amenazo con la mirada.− Quiero que tú seas el padrino de ella, tú y Kagome. Me viene valiendo un comino lo que pienses Sesshoumaru, yo la tuve nueve meses dentro de mí y sufrí catorce horas de parto yo decido quiénes serán sus padrinos.− agregó al ver que su esposo iba a reclamar.

− Vayamos a otro lado, dejemos que hablen.− sugirió Izayoi divertida al ver que los dos hermanos se habían quedado callados. Sara tomo de nuevo a su hija y salió junto a su suegra.

− Myoga te manda felicitaciones, lamenta no haber venido pero surgió un caso y no pudo venir.

− Debía ser importante como para aceptarlo solo.

− En pequeños pueblos jovencitas fueron reclutadas para servir a una mujer adinerada, pero sus familias no han sabido nada de ellas.− explico.

− Aquí han desaparecido algunas.

− Estoy enterado, si no fuera por el nivel de las desaparecidas, el responsable podría ser la misma persona.

− ¿Qué les diremos?− pregunto el menor de los Taisho al ver a las mujeres observarles desde el jardín.

− Que será Miroku de tu boda y de tus hijos yo, si ya serás padrino de Rin lo mínimo es que traume a alguno tuyo.

− Me parece justo.

...

En los aposentos de Kikyou ella lanzaba y rompía cosas, estaba en verdad furiosa, en una de esas tomo una espada y rasgo un cuadro donde estaba su retrato de ella y su difunto esposo. Todos los sirvientes estaban escondidos, menos su fiel amiga Tsubaki.

− ¿Acaso no la deja por un segundo?− pregunto una vez que se había calmado lo suficiente.

− No, siempre está con ella.

− Piensa en algo, su matrimonio no puede consumarse.

− Tal vez... si se ve obligado a regresar antes.

− Has todo lo necesario para que así sea.

...

Por la tarde después de haber ido por su prometida, fueron a casa de él para la comida, la madre del chico había insistido para que conociera a Sara y a la pequeña Rin. De inmediato las dos se llevaron muy bien, por no mencionar también que disfrutaban reírse de ellos y hacerlos enojar, ahora Sara estaba en la habitación que anteriormente era de Sesshoumaru, cambiando a su bebe, Sesshoumaru había salido después de recibir un telegrama, su madre en la cocina con Kaede y él con su prometida esperando en el jardín.

A Inuyasha le gustaba mucho estar allí, en ese jardín se guardaban muy buenos recuerdos, quisiera que sus hijos crecieran en ese lugar, pero su vida ya estaba en la ciudad.

− En tres días serás oficialmente mi esposa.− le dijo a la chica mientras le depositaba un beso en la sien.

− Estoy nerviosa.

− Yo también, pero pronto comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos.

− También estoy triste y feliz, triste porque me tendré que ir de aquí, extrañare a mi familia, pero feliz porque tú y yo iniciaremos una.− le hizo saber mientras un sonrojo pintaba su cara.

− A cualquier oportunidad vendremos a visitarlos, te lo prometo.− la tomo del mentón y justo cuando estaba por besarla Izayoi los interrumpió.

− Hijo, te busca alguien.− en su cara se reflejaba la angustia, presentía que algo malo pasaba, su instinto de madre se lo decía.

− Lang.− murmuro Inuyasha al ver a su compañero parado detrás de su madre.

− Necesito que vengas conmigo.

− ¿A dónde?

− De regreso, paso algo y nos necesitan.- le informo.

− ¿Cuando?

− Lo antes posible.

**Continuara...**

**Ya tengo algunos capítulos terminados y estoy pensadon (solo si quieren) en subir dos por semana, solo si les gusta la idea y la historia.**

**Saludos.**

**28/05/2013**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Inicio de la investigación._

_-¿Reconoces esto?- le mostro una libreta de cuero negro un tanto maltratada, al verla asintió, era la librera que Myoga llevaba a sus casos más importantes.- Él desapareció..._

_-Veré si puedo adelantar mi boda._

_Por la noche estaban cenando cuando llamaron a la puerta, la cabeza de la familia fue a atender y al abrir vio Naraku escoltado por otros policías._

_-¿Qué broma es esta Naraku?_

_-¡Papá!- gritaron ambos hijos._


	5. Inicio de la Investigación

**Capítulo 5: Inicio de la investigación.**

Inuyasha le pidió a su madre y a Kagome que los dejaran solo, las dos mujeres se fueron, ambas presentían que aquel joven no había venido por la boda y menos con buenas noticias.

− Me caso pasado, antes no voy a ningún lado.− sentencio el chico.

− ¿Reconoces esto?− le mostro una libreta de cuero negro un tanto maltratada, al verla asintió, era la librera que Myoga llevaba a sus casos más importantes.− Él desapareció, todos lo buscan, en cuanto me entere regrese a la ciudad, pase a la casa y me encontré con su libreta, estaba cerca de dar con el culpable, pero no pone nombres, sabes que siempre escribía en código. Tenemos que encontrarlo, se lo debemos.

− Veré si puedo adelantar mi boda.

Su compañero tenía razón le debían eso y más a Myoga, no quisiera tener que hacer eso pero estaba seguro que todos comprenderían.

− ¿Por qué es tan importante casarte? Vi que es bonita pero...

− Cosas raras pasan en este pueblo últimamente y...

− ¿Es por las chicas desaparecidas?− Inuyasha asintió− Eh escuchado rumores ¿te casas para que ella no corra ningún riesgo?

− Sí y no, también me caso porque la amo.− su compañero asintió, esa debía ser la chica por la cual durante esos años sufría de amor y nombraba en sueños "Kagome".

− Sesshoumaru vendrá, ya hable con él.− le informo y espero su reacción, sabía bien que su relación no era, buena.

− Tú le mandaste el telegrama.− afirmo al comprender todo.

− Sí, debía hablar con él, quiera o no, Myoga también fue su maestro.

Inuyasha fue con su compañero a ver a Mushin, le explicaron las cosas y el hombre se comprometió a tener los papeles listos para la mañana siguiente. Al regresar le tuvieron que contar todo a toda la familia y ellos entendieron, Miroku se ofreció a acompañarles, la ayuda de un médico tal vez les haría falta, después aquello a pesar de que todos están de acuerdo con la partida tan pronta el ambiente se había puesto muy denso.

Tal y como lo prometió, Mushin llegó temprano con los papeles, se limitaron a firmar y todo fue muy rápido en menos de cinco minutos Inuyasha y Kagome eran ante las leyes oficialmente marido y mujer.

− Siento aguadar la fiesta pero tenemos que irnos, el tren parte en 20 minutos.− les informo Lang.

− Claro, ¿cuídense mucho si?− le dijo Izayoi a sus hijos.

− Regresa pronto.− le pido Kagome a su ahora esposo.

− Es lo que quiero, en cuanto regresé recuérdame que te debo la noche de bodas.− ambos se sonrieron y se besaron.

− Te amo.

− Yo también te amo.

...

Los cuatro viajaban en el tren hacia el primer pueblo que Myoga visito. Sesshoumaru leía una y otra vez los apuntes de aquella libreta, Inuyasha miraba mapas para encontrar el camino más corto a los pueblos y planeando rutas.

− Así que Lang, dime...− comenzó a decir Miroku para hacerle platica al joven de tez morena, ya se comenzaba a aburrir.

− Lang es mi apellido, mi nombre es Kouga, llámame por mi nombre.

− Kouga, dime de donde se conocen.

− Desde el primer día en la academia, fuimos compañeros de cuarto y somos aprendices de Myoga.

− ¿Alguna idea de lo que está pasando?

− Tal vez se las estén llevando para traficar con ellas.

− ¿Por dónde se empieza? Disculpa pero esto no es mi área.

− Debemos iniciar por el primer pueblo, seguir los mismo pasos, estar en el mismo camino que él siguió, así podremos comprender sus notas con mayor claridad.− explico Kouga.

− Tenemos que bajar en el siguiente pueblo para tomar otro tren, esa ruta es más corta que si seguimos como teníamos planeado.− les informo Inuyasha.

Al cabo de ocho horas llegaron a un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas, donde su principal actividad era la producción de miel. Cuando preguntaron por el inspector Takeda los lugareños los llevaron con el regente del pueblo.

− Sí, esa persona estuvo aquí.

− De qué hablaron exactamente.− pregunto Sesshoumaru.

− Nos pregunto las características de las muchachas, cómo eran los que vinieron por ellas y qué les ofrecían exactamente.

− Por favor díganoslo de nuevo.− pidió Kouga.

El administrador se froto la sien, le costaba hablar de aquello, se sirvió una copa de whisky y comenzó su relato.

− Todas ellas tienen entre 12 y 20 años, solteras y sin compromiso, algunas morenas otras rubias, quieren vinieron eran mujeres de entre 40 y 60 años, tenían pinta de servir para alguien pudiente, les prometieron hogar y trabajo digno, le servirían a una mujer viuda quien solo quería compañía en sus últimos años. A las familias de las que aceptaron les dieron 50 monedas de oro.

− ¿Cuantas se fueron?

− Ocho, ya va para seis meses y no se sabe nada de ellas.− dijo consternado.

Partieron esa misma noche en el tren de media noche, el siguiente pueblo quedaba a cuatro horas. Tres semanas ya habían pasado y en cada lugar era la misma historia, por lo menos ya habían puesto en orden cronológico los pueblos, de acuerdo con los relatos el primer pueblo de donde se llevaron a las muchachas fue hace nueve meses y era el cuarto. Y según sus cuentas eran 76 las muchachas desaparecidas y hasta ahora lo único que tenían en común eran la edad, su estado civil y su nivel de vida.

Al llegar al noveno pueblo el alcalde los recibió y los llevo al ayuntamiento. Al entrar despacho a los que estaban en el lugar y lo mando cerrar.

− Es mejor estar solos, lo que les diré es muy delicado.

− Hable.− ordeno Sesshoumaru.

− Ya sabrán qué tipo de muchachas son y con qué engaños se las llevaron, así que les diré que una de nuestras jovencitas regreso. Cuando se dieron cuenta que no era virgen la mandaron de regreso y ahora está reguardada en este lugar que también es mi casa.

− ¿Podemos hablar con ella?− pidió Kouga

− Claro.

Los llevo a una recamara en la planta alta, el alcalde toco varías veces lo que supuso era una clave, se escucharon abrir varios cerrojos, al entrar las ventanas del cuarto estaban aseguradas con maderas y por dentro ella tenía muchos seguros en la puerta.

− Estos jóvenes te vienen hacer unas preguntas.

− ¿Las mismas que él inspector de la otra vez?− pregunto la mujer que se escondía en la penumbra.

− Queremos que nos digas exactamente que le dijiste.− pidió Inuyasha.

− ¿Por qué?− les pregunto con desconfianza.

− Él desapareció.− dio a conocer Inuyasha.

La joven prendió una linterna de aceite y se sentó en la cama del lugar, la apreciaron mejor, una joven de 18 años ojos azules y cabellera rubia.

− Nos dijeron que la señora a quien serviríamos las quería vírgenes para que no la dejaran, nos revisaron a una por una, cuando vieron que ya no lo era me miraron con asco y miedo, murmuraban algo sobre si me llevaban estarían en problemas, les dije que perdí a mi hijo y necesitaba el empleo, que ya no tenía porque volver al pueblo, estaba sola. Me dieron cinco monedas de oro para que me regresara. Durante todo el trayecto teníamos los ojos cubiertos.

− No querían que se aprendieran el camino.− especulo Kouga.

− El señor que vino antes me pidió que recordará si escuche agua como un río o cascada, pero nada de eso logré oír.

− Quería tratar de ubicar el lugar, al sur hay una cascada y al oeste un rio.− les dijo Inuyasha, quien sostenía unos mapas de la zona.

− Pero si sentí vías y olor a pólvora.

− A 30 kilómetros sobre la montaña hay una mina de carbón.− señalo en el mapa el menor Taisho.

− Usan pólvora para abrir paso.− les dijo Miroku.

− Otra cosa, ¿hace cuanto fue eso?− pregunto Sesshoumaru.

− Poco más de un año.− contesto el alcalde.

− ¿Por qué fecha exactamente?

− Septiembre, mediados de septiembre del año pasado.

− Muchas gracias.

Salieron del lugar y se fueron a una taberna, tenían que ver hacia donde se dirigirían ahora y a recapitular sobre el avance que tenían.

− El primer pueblo al que vinieron fue a este.− señalo Kouga.

− Myoga marca una montaña y TNT.− indico Sesshoumaru.− ¿El pueblo más cercano desde la mina a cuanto queda?

− A tres días, es la Ciudad y otro poblado al suroeste.

− Aquí dice "Siguiendo el instinto fui al pequeño poblado oculto de los ojos diurnos... El atardecer llego y con el mi llegada a aquel pacifico pueblo" No pueden ser tres días.

− Vamos a la mina y averigüémoslo.− sugirió Miroku.

...

− Kagome, hija.− la mujer se acerco a la chica, llevaba días mirando por la ventana.

− Llevan un mes fuera.

− Volverán.− dijo Izayoi, quien había ido ese día de visita junto con Sara.− Están muy bien entrenados y son cuatro.

− Tengo un mal presentimiento.

− La primera vez que Sesshoumaru tuvo que salir a una investigación estaba igual que tu, pero te aseguro que es pasajero.− dijo Sara.

− Ve a dormir un rato, cuando este la cena te llamaremos.− ella asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Por la noche estaban cenando cuando llamaron a la puerta, la cabeza de la familia fue a atender y al abrir vio Naraku escoltado por otros policías.

− Higurashi Sabato, queda arrestado por el homicidio de Ishida Muso.− dijo con aire superior.

− ¿Qué broma es esta Naraku?

− Teniente Kagewaki.− le corrigió.− Y no es ninguna broma. Se encontraron pruebas y motivos que te señalan como culpable.

Los policías lo sujetaron y esposaron, él no se resistió no había hecho tal cosa. Para ese momento todos los presentes en la casa ya habían ido a ver qué pasaba.

− ¡Sabato!− gritó su esposa y fue esta él.

− ¡Papá!− gritaron ambos hijos.

− Tranquilos no eh hecho nada malo y mucho menos eh matado a alguien.

**Continuara...**

**Como lo prometí, saludos... espero sus opiniones :D**

**31/05/2013.**

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Arresto, trato y victimas._

− _¿Cómo quiere que este? Mi padre está por morir.− contesto con furiosa, esa mujer solo se había ido a burlar._

− _¿Dejaras morir a tu padre? A mí no me importa que el asesino de Muso este suelto, me hizo un favor, se deshizo de ese bastardo infiel._

− _Hola, soy Kagome.− decía mientras se acercaba al pequeño.− ¿Tienes hambre?_

− _Es por el inspector ¿verdad?− les pregunto un hombre alto y robusto._

− _¿Aun tienen el cuerpo?− quiso saber Miroku._

− _¿Qué mente enferma haría algo así?− se pregunto en voz alta Kouga._


	6. Arresto, Trato y Victimas

**Capítulo 6: Arresto, trato y victimas.**

Se lo llevaron a la comisaría y lo metieron en un cuarto de interrogatorio, lo sentaron en una silla con una mesa en frente, todo estaba oscuro, solo una lámpara sobre su cabeza alumbraba el lugar donde estaba sentado.

-¿Reconoces esto?- Naraku puso sobre la mesa un pañuelo blanco con las unciales "H.S." bordadas en el.- Son tus iniciales Sabato, el cuerpo lo tenía.

-Cualquiera pudo bordarlo y esos pañuelos mi mujer los compra ya hechos, solo los borda, son fáciles de hacer y conseguir.- dijo restándole importaría.- Además, todos sabían del problema con mi hija, cualquiera pudo aprovechar la situación.

-¿Y esto?- dijo al ahora poner parte de una bala y un casquillo de plata sobre la mesa.- Es única.

¡Claro que era única! Formaba parte de un estuche de arma que le dieron cuando se retiro de la milicia, cada juego era personalizado.

-No es posible, lo tengo bajo llave.

-Le pediré a tu esposa que revise y si no está completo, porque imagino que jamás la has usado.- exacto debía estar el juego intacto, pensaba confiado Sabato.- Quedarás bajo arresto y llevado a la silla eléctrica.

Naraku salió de la sala y fue a casa de los Higurashi, al llegar le pidió a la señora Higurashi le mostrará aquel juego y le explico el motivo.

-Lo guarda bajo llave, acompáñenme.- abrió con manos temblorosas la caja fuerte donde estaba el arma, la culpa era de la angustia y nervios que sentía, pero se tranquilizo, su esposo no había matado a Muso.

-Ábrala.- ordeno Naraku al ella poner sobre la mesa la caja.- No está.- dijo al ver que hacía falta una bala.- Espero esté lista para quedar viuda.

En cuanto salió de la casa ella se desmayo en el suelo, Kagome y Souta le fueron a ayudar, todo debía ser un error, Kagome reviso de nuevo la caja pero no estaba una bala.

Cuando su madre recupero la conciencia, fueron para tratar de ver a Sabato, pero Naraku les dijo que a los condenados a muerte no podían tener visitar hasta una hora antes y que si querían verlo estuvieran a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente.

Nadie durmió esa noche, Izayoi y Sara nuevamente les acompañaron, no sabía qué hacer, Sabato era inocente ¿Pero cómo probarlo? El amanecer llegó y con ello se acercaba cada vez más la hora, dando las nueve fueron a la comisaría y tal como dijo Naraku a las diez los dejaron pasar, la madre de Kagome estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, después de eso nadie sabía que decir, un momento estaban todos conviviendo felizmente y al siguiente en una situación de muerte, pasados quince minutos les ordenaron salir y esperar afuera, si querían ver la ejecución podían hacerlo o esperar afuera hasta que pudieran recoger el cuerpo. Obviamente aceptaron la segunda opción.

Kagome se levanto y camino por el pasillo de la comisaría, no creía que algo así estuviera pasando, si Inuyasha y los otros estuvieran sabrían que hacer.

-¿Cómo estás?- le saludo una dama muy bien vestida.

-¿Cómo quiere que este? Mi padre está por morir.- contesto furiosa, esa mujer solo se había ido a burlar.

-No te enojes, vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

-No tengo nada que hablar usted señora Ichida.-trato de despacharla lo más gentilmente posible.

-Si te vienes hacer cargo del niño retiro la acusación.- ante eso Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Tu padre queda libre, pero trabajaras para mí por el resto de tu vida.

-Estoy casada.- le recordó y dijo por inercia.

-¿Dejaras morir a tu padre? A mí no me importa que el asesino de Muso este suelto, me hizo un favor, se deshizo de ese bastardo infiel. Te quedan pocos minutos.- añadió al ver que el reloj marcaba las once menos diez.

Sabato esperaba que dieran la orden para que activaran la palanca que lo mandaría al otro mundo, segundos faltaban para las once, cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse, había vivido una vida plena y feliz, cuando las campanas sonaron anunciando las once espero el choque, pero nada, abrió los ojos los oficiales le estaban quitando las correas. Naraku le ayudo a levantarse y lo saco, pensó que su yerno los había detenido, pero al salir solo vio a su esposa, hijo, a Izayoi, Sara, Kaede y Totosai.

-¿Kagome?- temía preguntar, la cara de todos era de preocupación y miedo.

-Ella se fue con Kikyou, quito los cargos a cambio de que Kagome se fuera a su castillo.

-¡Qué ella hizo que!- salió a toda prisa de la estación, prefería morir a ver a su hija en ese lugar.

-No pudimos detenerla, cuando nos dijo ya había hecho el trato.- le dijo su esposa.

-Debemos ir por Inuyasha.- dijo al borde del llanto.

-No sabemos donde estén ahora exactamente, solo nos queda rogar a Buda por que este bien.

En todo el trayecto al castillo Ishida ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo algo, al llegar los sirvientes les fueron abriendo las puertas, Kikyou la condujo por escalera tras escalera, puerta tras puerta, el lugar era enorme, más de lo que se imagino. Caminaron por un largo pasillo que estaba totalmente oscuro, la única luz era la de las lámparas que sostenían las mucamas, Kikyou saco de su escote una llave y abría la única puerta del corredor.

Al entrar a la habitación, esta era tan grande como una casa de un piso, las cortinas estaban cerradas y lámparas de aceite alumbraban el lugar.

-Niño, te presento a tu nueva niñera.- dijo Kikyou al entrar, la forma en que lo dijo enfado a Kagome, en su tono de voz no mostraba ternura alguna, sino indiferencia y rencor.

De entre las sombras un niño de cinco a seis años se asomo.

-Hola.- le saludo Kagome.

-Vivirás en la habitación con el niño, hay otra continua para ti.- le señalo otra puerta que había en el lugar, al principio pensó que era un closet.- No te separaras de él, desde ahora vestirás esto.- una mucama dejo un vestido negro sobre una silla.- Más tarde vendrán por lo que traes puesto. Todo lo necesario esta aquí, una cocina, baño, lavabo, no hay necesidad de salir a otro lugar. La comida se te subirá por este elevador, los desperdicios los hechas aquí.- decía mientras señalaba las pequeñas puertas en la pared.- ¿Alguna duda?- Kagome negó.- Bien, espero te acostumbres pronto.- Kikyou salió del cuarto seguida por las mucamas y cerró la puerta.

-Hola, soy Kagome.- decía mientras se acercaba al pequeño.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No eres como las otras.

-¿Las otras?

-Ellas se corrían a encerrar a su cuarto cuando ella se iba. Cuando venían por sus ropas y ellas estaban encerradas, se las llevaban, jamás las volví a ver.

-Yo no te dejaré.- se hincó para quedar a su altura y lo vio mejor, el pequeño tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes.

-Lo prometes.- se le acercó y ella le acaricio la cara.

-Te voy a cuidar desde ahora, es una promesa.- y efectivamente eso haría, ese niño no merecía estar encerrado en un lugar así, el tenía que tener el amor de una madre.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shippou.

...

Los muchachos al llegar a la mina no vieron nada extraño, tal vez no había nada y solo perdieron el tiempo.

-Aquí no hay nada y la mina está cerrada, la madera es vieja no hay signos de que fuera cambiada reciente.- le dijo Kouga después de examinar la entrada.

-Tampoco se ve algún pueblo.- comento Miroku al bajar de un árbol.

-Acampemos aquí, regresamos por la mañana.- les informo Sesshoumaru.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue?- pregunto Miroku.

-Ir a donde se dieron cuenta de su desaparición.- contestó Kouga.

-El pueblo queda a una semana.- les dijo Inuyasha después de calcular los tiempos.

-¿Cómo es que desde este punto llegó a ese lugar en cuatro días?- se cuestiono Miroku.

-Aquí jamás menciona el pueblo en donde desapareció.- dijo Sesshoumaru al ojear de nuevo la pequeña libreta.

-¿Entonces? Algo raro está pasando, hay algo más en este caso.- comento Inuyasha.

-Si hay un pueblo.

-¿Cómo dices Miroku?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Hasta que llega la noche se ve.- dijo Kouga al ver humo y luces, propias de un poblado.

-"Oculto de los ojos diurnos"- citó Miroku.

-Al amanecer iremos, apréndete bien la ubicación hermanito.

Antes del atardecer del siguiente día estaban entrando al pueblo, todos los miraban con miedo y desconfianza. No los culpaban, un pueblo apartado en la mitad de quien sabe dónde, no debía tener muchos visitantes.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe pero buscamos a alguien.- le pregunto Kouga a un hombre.

-No venimos con malas intenciones.- aclaró Miroku.

-Es por el inspector ¿verdad?- les pregunto un hombre alto y robusto.

-Así es señor.

-Soy el alcalde Nobunaga, síganme.- comenzó a caminar rápidamente y los llevo a una humilde casa.- Tomen asiento.- les ofreció al llegar.

-¿Sabe donde esta?- pregunto Inuyasha refiriéndose a Myoga.

-No, les diré lo que paso antes, durante y después de su llegada. Él dijo que si dos jóvenes de ojos miel y uno de ojos celestes venían.- miró a los Taisho y luego a Kouga.- Era que algo malo le había pasado y que les ayudáramos, pero jamás mención a un cuarto.- agregó al ver a Miroku.

-Es amigo nuestro, nos está ayudando.- aclaro Inuyasha.

-Le escuchamos.- le alentó a iniciar con su relato Kouga.

-Este pueblo siempre ha sido un lugar tranquilo, vivimos sin molestar a otros, un día unas mujeres vinieron y le ofrecieron a nuestras jovencitas trabajo, trabajarían para una mujer viuda, nadie acepto, tal vez no vivamos de la mejor manera pero no nos falta comida, vivienda y vestido. Siguieron insistiendo por casi cuatro días, se iban y regresaban al atardecer, pero especialmente le insistían a una joven de 21 años, tez clara, mirada café y cabellera negra.- ante aquellas palabras por la mente de Inuyasha paso la imagen de su esposa y sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.- Una noche antes de la llegada del inspector, jinetes de negro invadieron el pueblo.- de nuevo ese mal presentimiento invadió a Inuyasha.- Quemaron casas y los establos, después de la confusión nos dimos cuenta de los muertos, hubo seis muertes y la muchacha ya no estaba, la buscamos por todos lados, pero nada. A la llegada del inspector él nos ayudo, logramos encontrar sus zapatos al medio día de su llegada fuimos rio arriba y la encontramos.- la voz se le corto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por presentes.

-¿Qué paso?- cuestiono Inuyasha, que a esas alturas era el más afectado.

-La desangraron.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto incrédulo Miroku.

-No tenía sangre, la desangraron como a un animal, mismo método.

-¿Aun tienen el cuerpo?- quiso saber Miroku.

-No, fue incinerado. Pero ayer, ayer encontramos otro.

-¿Podemos verlo? Soy médico.

-Los llevo a nuestra morgue.- le levanto y los guío a fuera de su casa, atravesaron el pueblo y llegaron a una construcción cerca del cementerio. El médico del lugar los guío hasta donde el cadáver, Miroku entro con su colega a la sala y los demás se quedaron haciendo preguntas al alcalde.

-¿Qué hizo el inspector con el cuerpo anterior?- pregunto Miroku, para darse una idea de lo que debía buscar.

-Él solo reviso el cuerpo, yo no pude hacerlo, conocía a la chica y a esta no la conozco, no es del pueblo, pero no me atrevo, me recuerda a la anterior.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

-Al terminar nos pregunto si alguien odiaba a la chica, porque presentaba heridas hechas con odio y que no había sido un simple homicidio.

-Gracias.- el otro médico salió y Miroku se quedo solo, a los pocos minutos los otros entraron.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto Inuyasha al ver que se había quedado sin hacer nada por un rato.

-Tampoco tiene sangre, las heridas que tiene indican que se desangro lentamente, pero...

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto su amigo desesperado.

-No era la primera vez que le sacaban sangre, esta fue la última mas no la primera.

-¿Qué mente enferma haría algo así?- se pregunto en voz alta Kouga.

-Hay otra cosa, su cabello no era de ese color, se lo tiñeron de negro.

-¿De qué color son los ojos?- pregunto al borde los nervios Inuyasha, otra chica que podía coincidir con la descripción de su esposa.

-Verdes.- eso tranquilizo solo un poco a Inuyasha.- Ella fue violada poco antes de morir y...

-¿Qué más Miroku? Dilo todo.- le animo Kouga.

-Es tan asqueroso.

-¡Miroku!- le gritó Sesshoumaru.

-Aun muerta abusaron de ella.

Todos quedaron en shock, no estaban delante de una serie de desapariciones y asesinatos comunes, estos eran muy bien planeados, implicaban tortura, sadismo y necrofilia. Además debía implicar a alguien importante como para haberse atrevido a secuestrar a Myoga.

**Continuara...**

**Aquí el fin de otro capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Gracias por los mensajes, followers y favoritos.**

**06/06/2013**

* * *

_07 Preguntas_

_-Los caballos.- las palabras del pequeño la sacaron de sus pensamientos.- Hay que apagar todo._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando un collar que traía y había salido de su vestido._

_-Jamás había venido alguien casada._

_-¿Si tuvieras oportunidad me dejarías?- Kagome abrazó más al pequeño._

_-No buscó algo en sus cosas.- dijo al llegar al piso de arriba._

_-Buscaba algo en tus cosas.- abrió la habitación de Inuyasha y estaba todo desordenado._


	7. Preguntas

**Capítulo 7: Preguntas.**

El alcalde los invito a comer a su casa y a descansar esa noche allí. Por supuesto que aceptaron, estaban muy cansados y necesitaban reponer energía, en la habitación se la pasaban meditando en cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

− ¿Ahora hacía donde? ¿A una semana de aquí?− pregunto Kouga.

− Las fechas no coinciden.− les dijo Inuyasha.

− ¿Cómo dices?− le pregunto Sesshoumaru.

− Myoga dejo este lugar un martes, según los testigos del otro pueblo estuvo allá el sábado, pero si hubiera estado allí hubiera llegado el lunes si no paró a descansar, pero lo más probable es que fuera el miércoles, si consideramos su edad.

− ¿A dónde vamos entonces?− quiso saber Miroku.

− La desaparición se informo el martes ¿Kouga como supiste que su libreta estaba en la casa?

− ¡Qué estúpido!− se gritó el ojiazul al captar la pregunta.− Kagura lo vio el viernes, entonces su llegada a donde se reporto su desaparición hubiera sido el martes siguiente a cuando dejo este lugar y no el sábado.

− Pero no es posible porque él llevaba tres días en aquel pueblo según los testigos.− comento Miroku, las fechas en definitiva no cuadraban.

− ¿Qué te dijo Kagura?− pregunto Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Kagura?− indago Miroku, era como la tercera vez que mencionaban ese nombre, tal vez fuera otra detective.

− Una prostituta.− aclaro Kouga y Miroku se sorprendió por la respuesta, eso no se lo esperaba.− Lo vio llegar por la madrugada, entro a la casa y salió en menos de una hora, para después ir a la estación de trenes.

− Tenemos que ir a la casa.− sentencio Inuyasha.

...

En aquella habitación en la mansión Ishida, Kagome ya llevaba una semana, se había acoplado muy bien con Shippou y ya se tenían mucho cariño, el pequeño no tenía la culpa de los actos de sus padres. Esa tarde le estaba bañando cuando le pequeño se levanto de la tina y la abrazo.

− Me gusta estar contigo.

− Igual a mí.

− Me gustaría que tú fueras mi mamá.

− Shippou.− aquella palabras le conmovieron, ese niño necesitaba de amor, pero del amor que solo una madre podía dar.

− Se que la señora que viene lo es, pero nunca me ha tratado como tú.

− ¿Jamás has salido de aquí?

− Hace mucho con mi papá, él si jugaba conmigo y me cuidaba, me decía que fui lo único bueno con ella, pero un día ya no volvió y me trajeron aquí, murió ¿verdad?

No necesitaba que Kagome se lo confirmara, él en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmará.

− Sí, lo siento mucho.− tal vez Muso no era tan mala persona, quería mucho a su hijo, era una pena que muriera porque dejo a un niño magnifico solo.

− Él me quería llevar lejos, me dijo que nos íbamos a ir y a dejarle todo a ella, solo esperaba a que mi futura mamá lo aceptará, me decía que ella era muy buena con los niños.− después de esas palabras Kagome no supo que decir, se había quedado choqueada, era por eso de tanta insistencia por parte de Muso, pero aunque hubiera sabido la verdadera razón no habría aceptado, amaba demasiado a Inuyasha.

Al final el universo actuaba de maneras extrañas, ahora ella se estaba haciendo cargo de un pequeño que era hijo de aquellos que hicieron pasar por un mal trago a su familia. Ella sabía que todo pasaba por alguna razón, solo esperaba que Inuyasha llegará y solucionará todo aquello.

− Los caballos.− las palabras del pequeño la sacaron de sus pensamientos.− Hay que apagar todo.− corrió a las lámparas y a las velas para apagarlas, ello no entendía de que hablaba.

− ¿Cómo dices?− se asomo por una pequeña rendija, con dificultad logró ver carretas y carrozas tiradas por caballos.

− Cuando llegan me dan miedo.− se subió a su cama y se tapo todo.− Llegan con muchachas y antes del amanecer se van con costales.− dijo con terror en su voz.

− Estoy aquí, yo te cuido.− se acerco a él y lo abrazo sobre las mantas que lo arropaban, ella tomo otra y se acobijo.

Al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos, por la madrugada escucho el relinchar de los caballos, se asomo de nuevo por las rendijas y vio lo que Shippou le había dicho, ya se iban con costales. Decidió dormir otro rato junto al pequeño, todo eso le daba mala espina.

− Kagome, Kagome.− escucho que le llamaban y al despertar vio a aquel pequeño de ojos verdes.− Tengo hambre.

− Entonces vamos hacer el desayuno.

− ¿Yo también?− pregunto extrañado.

− ¿Quieres aprender a cocinar?

− ¡Si quiero!

Prepararon _hot cakes_ con tocino y jugo de naranja, el pequeño estaba fascinado le encantaba ayudarle a Kagome. Estaban terminando su desayuno cuando se percato que Shippou miraba curioso la envoltura de bolsa de harina, pasaba sus dedos por las letras y fruncía el seño.

− ¿Sabes leer?

− No.− respondió avergonzado.

− ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

− ¿En verdad lo harás? ¿Y si mi "ella" se enoja?− Kagome sabía que se refería a Kikyou, el niño nunca la nombra madre o le decía Kikyou. No lo culpaba, desde que la dejaron en ese lugar con el pequeño no había venido.

− Será un secreto ¿sí?

− Está bien.

− Termina tu desayuno e iniciamos las clases.− de inmediato Shippou comenzó a comer lo que quedaba en su plato, en verdad que estaba ansioso por esas clases.

Una noche estaba contándole a Shippou un cuento para que durmiera y el pequeño le hizo preguntas sobre el pueblo, quería saber cómo era el mundo más allá de ese lugar, ella encantada le conto.

− ¿Tienes familia?

− Sí, mis padres y un hermano.

− Yo quisiera un hermano para poder jugar.− Kagome le sonrió y acaricio su cabecita.− ¿Qué es eso?− pregunto señalando un collar que traía y se había salido de su vestido.

− Es un regalo.

− ¿Quien te lo dio?

− Mi... mi esposo.− dijo con dificultad, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el niño.

Se lo quito y lo contemplo, el día de la ceremonia de boda Inuyasha se lo dio.

− _Te tengo un regalo.− con algo de nervios saco de su chaqueta una caja negra y al abrirla le mostro un collar con un dije de estrella al centro de un circulo, la estrella tenía incrustados pequeños diamantes y en el circulo estaban grabados sus nombres.− Es para sellar nuestro compromiso y matrimonio._

− _Es hermoso.− Inuyasha tomó el dije y lo separo en dos, quedando la estrella fuera del circulo.− La estrella es para ti.− aparto el cabello de ella y le puso su collar.− La estrella esta en medio porque representa que siempre te protegeré, que eres mi todo, eres mi centro y mi estrella que me guía._

− _Es lo más hermoso que jamás me has dicho.− se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso.− ¿Entonces tu usaras el otro?_

− _Claro que si.− después de eso, les avisaron que Mushin ya había llegado._

− ¿Tienes hijos?

− No.− contesto con nostalgia, si Inuyasha no podía sacarla de allí lo más probable es que jamás tendría uno.

− ¿Dónde está él?

− Lejos, tuvo que salir y no sé donde este.

− ¿Cuando venga te irás?− pregunto con tristeza, no quería quedarse de nuevo solo en ese lugar.

− No lo sé, es complicado de explicar.− no sabía si tenía oportunidad de volver, pero debía confiar en que todo se solucionaría.

− Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?

− Sí, su nombre es Inuyasha.

− Es raro.− a Kagome casi de la un ataque de risa, si era raro el nombre de Inuyasha pero era especial como su esposo y lo describía bien.

− Es único, así como Shippou.

− Jamás había venido alguien casada.

− ¿A qué te refieres?− sabía que ya habían traído a otras, pero eso nunca se lo imagino.

− En una ocasión una de ellas dijo que mejor alguien casada o viuda debía encargarse de mí, "ella" le contesto que en esta casa solo había solteras y vírgenes ¿Qué es virgen?

− Pues... ¿Cómo te lo explico?− era muy pequeño para entender esa clase de cosas.− Cuando a una mujer se le considera pura.− al ver que Shippou no le entendió trato con otra cosa.− Cuando no está embarazada o no ha tenido hijos.− casi, era algo parecido, pero basto para que Shippou se diera una leve idea.− Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás mejor.

− Si no eres viuda ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? No es que no me guste tu compañía, pero...− Kagome le comprendió, el pequeño tenía demasiadas dudas, algo común para un pequeño de su edad.

− Tuve que venir por un trato que hice con tu ma... con Kikyou.− corrigió, al recordar que a Shippou no le gustaba que le dijeran que esa mujer era su madre.

− ¿Si tuvieras oportunidad me dejarías?− Kagome abrazó más al pequeño, claro que no lo dejaría.

− Te llevaría conmigo, tú no tienes que vivir así... Mi esposo es oficial de policía, te aseguro que cuando se entere que estamos aquí nos sacará.

− ¿Él me querrá?− ¿y si su esposo no lo quería? él quería quedarse con Kagome, quería que ella hubiese sido su madre.

− Claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso, ahora a dormir.

El niño la abrazo más y no tardo en quedarse dormido, ella tardo un poco más, no sabía nada de su familia y esposo, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado, pero decían que las malas noticias volaban ¿verdad? además si algo así hubiera pasado Kikyou no perdería el tiempo para hacerla sufrir.

...

− ¿Encontraron algo?− pregunto Sesshoumaru, llevaban horas buscando en las pertenencias de Myoga.

− Ni siquiera sabemos lo que buscamos.− contesto Kouga irritado.

− Algo que no esté donde debe, este de más o que falte.− les aclaro el mayor Taisho.

− En ese caso iré a preparar café, yo no lo conozco no les sirvo para revisar sus cosas, las revolveré más.− los demás asintieron y Miroku salo de la oficina.

− Papeles de casos menores, fotos antiguas, casos resueltos, cuentas.− enumero Inuyasha al revisar el escritorio.

− Aquí hay cartas y tu invitación de boda.− dijo Kouga al ver la correspondencia.

− ¿Por qué yo no recibí una?− pregunto Miroku que ya traía la cafetera y galletas.

− Porque no di.− le arrebato el sobre y estaba vació.− ¿Solo está el sobre?− Kouga asintió al ver de nuevo los papeles y no verla afuera.

− Tu madre la debió haber mandado.− supuso Miroku.

− No es su letra, la de ella es fina, está es buena caligrafía pero esta recarga mucho la mano en las curvas.− dijo al analizar el sobre.− Y Myoga ya lo sabía por Sesshoumaru, ¿Kouga a dónde vas?− pregunto al verlo pararse como rayo y subir las escaleras, todos le siguieron.− ¡Kouga!

− No buscó algo en sus cosas.− dijo al llegar al piso de arriba.

− Explícate, nadie entiende que pasa.− pidió su compañero.

− Buscaba algo en tus cosas.− abrió la habitación de Inuyasha y todo estaba desordenado.

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué les ah parecido hasta ahora?¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero leemos pronto, que estén bien.**

**10/06/2013**

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Atando Cabos._

− _No están las cartas de Kikyou._

− _No está ¡Maldita sea no está!− comenzó a exclamar furioso._

− _¿Y si solo las quiere vírgenes?− Kagome seguía siendo virgen._

− _Si algo malo le paso, necesitaremos más sedante para detener a Inuyasha._

− _Sabes que vino por ella ¿no?_


	8. Atando Cabos

**Capítulo 8: Atando Cabos.**

− ¡Pero qué demonios!− todo estaba fuera de lugar.

− Revisa algo que te falte y que él tuviera conocimiento de que lo tienes.− mando Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Qué voy a tener que le sirva?− su hermano lo amenazo con la mirada.− Bien, bien, ya busco.− se dirigía a su armario, si ordenaba todo sabría que faltaba.− Solo perdemos el tiem...

− ¿Qué pasa?− indago su hermano al ver que se calló.

− No están las cartas de Kikyou.

− ¿Por qué guardabas cartas de ella? Espera, ¿Por qué recibías sus cartas?− cuestiono Miroku.

− ¡No lo sé! Jamás las leí, las tenía por si algún día me entraba la gana de leerlas.

− ¿Qué más falta?− le interrumpió Sesshoumaru, lo importante era saber todo lo que faltaba y no el porqué aquella mujer le escriba a Inuyasha.

− Tomo un mapa del pueblo.− era un rollo grande fácil de ver y no lo encontraba.

− ¿Creen que las desapariciones estén ligadas?− todos voltearon a ver a Kouga que estaba acostado en la cama.− Las desapariciones que se dieron en su pueblo con las de los otros.− se explicó mejor.

− Todo indica que sí.− contesto Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Ahora qué te pasa?− pregunto Kouga al Inuyasha pasar casi sobre él.

Todos lo vieron ir a su mesa de noche que estaba ahora sin cajón, para después revolver todo lo del piso, como buscando algo, revolvía y buscaba por todo el desastre, debía ser algo importante por su clara desesperación.

− No está ¡Maldita sea no está!− comenzó a exclamar furioso.

− ¿Qué no está?− pregunto Miroku.

− La puse aquí, estoy seguro de que la puse aquí.− decía al recoger un libro y abrirlo, lo ojeaba una y otra vez.

− ¡Inuyasha!− gritó Kouga.

− Tengo que irme.− corrió a la puerta pero antes de cruzarla su hermano lo tomo de los hombros y lo estampo en la pared.

− ¡Cálmate y dinos que pasa!− le ordeno, no era momento para entrar en pánico.

− La foto de Kagome que guardaba en el reglamento de la academia no está.− le explico enfadado y forcejeando con su hermano, pero esté le hizo una llave y lo dejo de cara al piso.

− ¡Explica todo de una vez!

− Las chicas que desaparecieron y reaparecieron, le guardaban cierto parecido a Kagome, si no eran morenas les teñían el cabello y aquella chica que fue mutilada con más saña era la más parecida naturalmente, pero también se parecen a Kikyou. Antes de irme le hable a Myoga sobre Kagome, le mostré una foto y de mis intensiones de casarme con ella, en cierta ocasión me pregunto por las cartas de Kikyou y también le hable sobre ella.

− Cálmate y pon en orden tu teoría.− sugirió Miroku a su amigo a ver que Sesshoumaru no le soltaba e incluso afianzaba más su agarre.

− Es probable que el asesino quisiera a Kikyou pero ella se caso y se enfoco en Kagome, al no encontrar valor de acercarse a Kagome, comenzó a matar sustitutas. Quiere que le pertenezcan por completo, por ello que son solteras y vírgenes.

− Ella es tu esposa ya no tratará nada, ella está bien.− trató de calmarlo Miroku.

− ¿Y si solo las quiere vírgenes?− ese pensamiento lo atormentaba, Kagome seguía siendo virgen.

− Regresemos.− les dijo Sesshoumaru, libero a su hermano de su agarre y salió de la habitación.

...

Llevaban apenas un ahora de viaje e Inuyasha estaba como perro enjaulado, por lo que entre Kouga y Sesshoumaru lo sujetaron para que Miroku pudiera sedarlo, lo menos que quería era hacerle eso a su amigo, pero lo necesitaba, aun quedaban horas de viaje, así que lo sedo para que durmiera por 4 horas mínimo.

− ¿Qué pasa?− pregunto Sesshoumaru a los dos chicos frente a él, llevaban rato murmurando.− Esta durmiendo, lo sedaste bien ¿no?.− Miroku asintió.− Entonces hablen.

− Miroku me conto sobre la otra mujer y los hechos que la han rodeado, esos hechos y las fechas de algunas desapariciones coinciden.

− Se más explicito.

− En Septiembre de hace un año Muso acoso a Kagome y fue la primer muerte, Noviembre del mismo año murió Muso y fue cuando se llevaron a las chicas del cuarto pueblo y dejaron a una. Cuando Inuyasha regreso secuestraron a unas, cuando no fue a la fiesta fueron las cinco chicas. Durante el periodo que paso entre el la muerte de Muso y la llegada de Inuyasha siguieron los secuestros, pero a intervalos de tiempo mayores.− termino de explicar Kouga.

− La señora Ishida le guarda mucho rencor a Kagome.− aclaró Miroku.

− ¿Y si fue una trampa la invitación y Myoga cayó?− se preocupo Kouga.

− Lo dudo, lo más probable es que al llegar atara cabos.

− Kagome está a salvo ¿verdad?− Miroku estaba preocupado, no solo por ella, sino también por su amigo, si algo malo le pasaba a su esposa en su ausencia jamás se lo perdonaría y no quería imaginar si llegaba a perder la cordura.

− Siempre y cuando las quiera solteras y puras, pero no lo creo.− los dos jóvenes frente a él le miraron interrogantes.− Myoga fue el señuelo para que todos dejáramos el pueblo, al enterarnos de su desaparición nos sentimos forzados a ir en su búsqueda, Inuyasha se vio obligado a adelantar su boda, saltándose y posponiendo su noche de bodas. Su objetivo siempre fue Kagome, solo las busca vírgenes, buscándolas solteras se aseguran que muchas lo sean.− les dio a conocer su teoría Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Qué crees que nos encontremos al llegar?− quiso saber Miroku.

− Solo malas noticias.

− ¿Solo las buscó para matarlas?− cuestiono ahora Kouga.

− Sé que hay algo más, pero tengo que ir a casa y buscar unos libros de mi padre.− tenía algunas sospechas, pero eran demasiado descabelladas.

− Kagome estuvo sola mucho tiempo, hubiera sido fácil secuestrarla y matarla, sin necesidad de todas las demás chicas.− Miroku lo fulmino con la mirada.− No es quisiera que lo hiciera, pero, oportunidades no le habrán faltado y sin un cuerpo no podían culpar a nadie.

− Si algo malo le paso, necesitaremos más sedante para detener a Inuyasha.− trató de bromear Miroku para mitigar el ambiente.

− No creo que eso funcione.− comento Sesshoumaru al voltear a ver dormir a su hermano.

...

En la casa Higurashi estaban desayunando en silencio, solo el sonido de los cubiertos golpear la vajilla se escuchaba en el comedor, desde que Kagome ya no estaba nadie decía nada, el ambiente se había vuelto lúgubre, el padre de la chica intento varías veces hablar con Kikyou pero nunca lo recibía y nadie le decía si su hija estaba bien. Pero ese día a mitad de desayuno varios pasos atravesaban el pasillo alarmando a todos, cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron a un joven de ojos miel, respiraron tranquilos.

Inuyasha entro a toda prisa a la casa, desde que bajaron del tren corrió en dirección a casa de ella, Kouga le siguió mientras Sesshoumaru y Miroku iban a la casa Taisho, ambos tenían familia que ver. Inuyasha llegó en tiempo record, ya quería ver a Kagome, saber que estaba bien, abrazarla y besarla como si no hubiera mañana, entro a la casa sin permiso alguno y atravesó el pasillo al comedor, al abrir la puerta su corazón se detuvo, Kagome no estaba con ellos, el ambiente era tétrico, Sonomi vestía de negro algo nada propio de ella, Sabato tenía grandes ojeras y Souta no tenía esa chispa propia del joven.

− ¿Kagome?− pregunto en un hilo de voz.

− Inuyasha.− murmuro Sonomi.

− ¿Dónde está?

− Ella, pues ella está en...− trataba de decir su suegro, pero no encontraba las palabras, se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

− ¿En la casa hogar?

_¡Claro! Cuidando a los niños de la casa hogar, tal vez se quedo esa noche allá, por eso no estaba en su casa._

− No, veras ella...− trato de proseguir Sabato.

− Con mi madre ¿verdad?

_Por supuesto, estaba acompañando a su ahora suegra._

− No muchacho, ella está en el castillo Ishida.

Se quedo pálido, eso era imposible, por mucho que le preocupara el hijo de aquella mujer no hubiera aceptado así por así ¿O sí?

− ¿Qué hace allá?

− Siéntate, ahora te explico todo, usted también joven.− le ofreció a Kouga.

A grandes rasgos explico todo, desde su arresto, su condena, hasta el trato que Kagome había hecho con Kikyou, también el hecho que no le quisieran dar cuenta de su hija. Sabato miraba expectante a Inuyasha, durante todo el relato no dijo nada.

− Por lo menos está bien.− dijo Kouga al ver que su compañero no decía nada.

− Ahora mismo voy por ella.− se levanto y fue a la salida seguido por Kouga y Sabato.

− Deberías decirle antes a tu hermano.− sugirió Kouga.− Él tiene mayor rango que Naraku, quieras o no, él sabrá que hacer.− trataba de persuadirlo, sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar hacer.− Piensa bien las cosas y en las consecuencias que traería el ir tan acelerado como andas.

Al final lo pudo convencer, al llegar a la casa Taisho, Miroku y Sesshoumaru ya estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba, y estaban agradecidos que Kouga no lo hubiera dejado ir.

− Antes de ir por ella debemos tener pruebas para que no condenen a su padre.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará?

− No lo sé, tenemos el caso de Myoga y ahora esto.− meditaba Sesshoumaru.

− Ella no debe estar allá, no confió en esa mujer.

− Por la mañana iremos con Suikotsu para que nos dé el informe de la muerte de Muso, si es necesario lo exhumamos.− explicaba con calma.

− Necesitas el permiso de la viuda.

− No si tenemos una orden, también necesitaremos las supuestas pruebas que tiene Naraku.− agregó Kouga.

− Lo que puedes hacer es preguntar por ella.− sugirió su hermano.− No le exijas que la suelte, si lo hace, su padre de inmediato va a la silla eléctrica.− le advirtió.

− Voy con él.− se ofreció Miroku.

− No dejes que haga una tontería.− pidió Sesshoumaru, lo menos que quería era empeorar las cosas.

...

En el castillo Ishida, Kikyou cepillaba por millonésima vez su largo cabello ébano, ya se había puesto color en las mejillas y labios, un rojo carmín. Estaba amarrando su cabello cuando Tsubaki entro a sus aposentos.

− Kikyou, Inuyasha está en la puerta.− de inmediato la aludida volteo, no se esperaba que ya hubiera llegado.

− No hay que hacerlo esperar.− se levanto con una enorme sonrisa.− ¿Cómo luzco?− pregunto mientras daba un giro luciendo su vestido rojo escarlata.

− Radiante.− Tsubaki la siguió hacia las escaleras.− Sabes que vino por ella ¿no?

− ¿Por qué lo arruinas? Sabes que no se la llevará y si la busca no la encontrará.− contesto confiada.

Al bajar las escaleras lo vio esperando en el recibidor, se veía tan galante y varonil con aquella ropa de la ciudad, en verdad que la lucia, no era como los otros hombres que venían a verla. Lo único que no le gusto fue que su amigo también estuviera allí.

− ¡Inuyasha cariño! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

− Buenas tardes.− le contesto secamente, odiaba que le hablara con tanta confianza.

− ¿Dónde te metiste?

− En muchos lugares.

− ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Vamos a los jardines.− le tomo la mano pero de inmediato él la aparto.

− No, yo quiero saber...

− Lo sé, lo sé.− le interrumpió, esa mocosa a pesar de que no se vieron en años había conseguido casarse con él, lo tenía embrujado, completamente cegado y ella se encargaría de quitarle la venda de los ojos.− Pero compraderas que ella y yo tenemos un trato.

− ¿Cómo está?− le pregunto lo más calmado posible, quería apartarla y correr por todo ese lugar hasta encontrarla.

− No se queja.− Inuyasha apretó sus puños, eso no decía si estaba bien o no. Podía estar pasándola horrores y ella no diría nada para que no le fuera peor.

− ¿Puedo verla?

− No.− le contesto cortante, no dejaría que la viera.

− Es mi esposa.− dijo como si con aquello esa mujer reaccionara y le permitiera verla.

− Es mi criada ahora y si mal no recuerdo tu matrimonio no está consumado.− respondió a la defensiva.

− Por la ley es mi mujer.− a esa mujer que le importaba si no lo habían consumado, la ley decía que ella era suya y él de ella.

− La ley, somos un pueblo tradicionalista.− sabía que para algunos lugareños valía más una ceremonia religiosa y la consumación.− La ley no me importa.

− Solo un momento.− pido al tomar aire, aquella mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

− Lo siento pero si es todo, tengo cosas que hacer.− se dio media vuelta y entro a una habitación.

− Vámonos.− le detuvo Miroku al ver que ya iba tras la mujer.− Si lo que quieres es ir a buscarla no te dejaré, este lugar es muy grande y quien sabe que tantos pasillos o pasajes habrá.

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen y siguen esta y mis otras historias.**

**Que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Saludos.**

**18/06/2013**

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Rencor y Sangre._

_-¡No! no se la lleve.- corrió hacia su madre._

_-¡No me llames así!_

_-No le pegue.- le suplico a Kikyou._

_-¡Es maravilloso! Mira es más blanca y suave.- extendió su mano a su amiga y ella la acaricio._

_-Entonces tenemos que sacarla de allí._


	9. Rencor y Sangre

**Capítulo 9: Rencor y Sangre.**

− ¡La odio, la odio, la odio!− gritaba una y otra vez, mientras acuchillaba un jamón que era parte de su comida.

− Cálmate te arrugarás.− decía Tsubaki mientras le masajeaba sus hombros.

− ¡Será culpa de ella!

− Relájate y planea bien lo que harás, ellos están a la expectativa, tienes que ser mas lista que ellos.− le aconsejaba su amiga.− ¿A dónde vas?− pregunto a ver que tomaba un pasadizo detrás de la alacena.

− No eh visto al niño en mucho tiempo.− ante esas palabras ambas sonrieron.

Kagome le estaba enseñando a Shippou matemáticas, le sorprendía lo inteligente que era y lo rápido que pillaba las cosas.

− 3 más 2 menos 5.− el niño comenzó a sumar con sus dedos.

− 5 quito 5 ¿Nada?

− Sí, pero se dice cero, ahora 4 menos 2 más 5.

− 2... más 5... ¿qué va después del 6?

− Siete.

− Entonces es siete.

− Muy bien, a este paso pronto sabrás multiplicar.− ante el comentario se sonrojo, nunca nadie lo había elogiado como lo hacia ella.

− Alguien viene.− le dijo al escuchar los pasos llegar a la puerta de entrada a la habitación, de inmediato se sujeto a Kagome, no quería que se la llevarán.

− Señora Ishida.− dijo la chica al ver a Kikyou entrar.

− Vengo a ver cómo han estado.

− Bien.− le contesto, algo no andaba bien, no le creía que solo hubiera ido por eso.

− Sal.

− ¿Disculpe?

− Que salgas.− le dijo ahora enojada y Shippou la agarro más fuerte.

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque yo lo digo.− lo mejor era obedecer, tenía miedo, pero si no lo hacía temía por Shippou. Se aparto del pequeño y él la miraba con ojos llorosos.

− ¡No! no se la lleve.− corrió hacia su madre.

− ¡No me toques!− lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo al suelo.

− No le haga nada ya voy.− pedía Kagome al borde del llanto.

− No.− le pidió desde el piso, no quería volver a estar solo.

− Voy a estar bien.− trato de consolarlo y camino a la salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo al niño.

− Madre no te la lleves.

Ese mocoso se las pagaría, por su culpa Inuyasha no quería nada con ella, por su culpa Muso la intento cambiar por otra, por Kagome.

− Mamá por favor.

− ¡No me llames así!

Kagome vio como Kikyou alzaba su mano estaba por golpear a Shippou y se interpuso entre los dos, ella recibió la cachetada, su mejilla le ardía, lo más seguro era que uno de los anillos la hubiera lastimado.

− ¿Kagome?− pregunto asustado Shippou.

− No le pegue.− le suplico Kagome a Kikyou.

− Kikyou.− Tsubaki se acerco a ella, se había quedado viendo su mano con la que golpeo a aquella muchacha.

Kikyou tomo a Kagome de la cara, retiro el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla y esparció la sangre por su mano.

− ¿Todo bien?

− Todo bien, muy bien.− contesto con una sonrisa y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

− ¿Estás bien?− le pregunto Kagome al pequeño una vez que la puerta se cerro de nuevo.

− Sí, pero tú.

− Solo es un rasguño.− abrazo al niño y lo consoló pues en cuanto le abrazo comenzó a llorar.

Kagome no entendía que había pasado, en un momento Kikyou estaba colérica, pensó que la golpearía de nuevo, pero en cambio le limpio la sangre y la esparció en su mano.

Kikyou reía como loca, Tsubaki temió que hubiera perdido la razón, la siguió hasta un ventanal donde el sol estaba entrando y veía su mano fascinada, acariciándola una y otra vez.

− ¡Es maravilloso! Mira es más blanca y suave.− extendió su mano a su amiga y ella la acaricio.− Nunca había tenido este resultado.

− Ya sabes que hacer.

− Por la mañana vas por ella, iré a ver a Inuyasha, quiero lucir bella, que digo bella, hermosa, radiante, espectacular.

...

− Encontraste lo que buscabas.− le pregunto Kouga a Sesshoumaru que desde hacía horas leía el mismo libro.

− Sí, pero...

− ¿Qué pasa?− le mostro lo que había estado leyendo una y otra vez.

Kouga lo leyó detenidamente, aquello parecía que en vez de un relato de una historia verdadera, fuera una historia de horror. Jamás pensó que hubiera personas que hicieran algo así.

− No es posible.

− Si no ¿Cómo lo explicas? Todo coincide.

El joven oficial lo sabía, no había otra respuesta, todo estaba allí, las respuestas que buscaban estaban en ese libro viejo. Ahora sentía que tenían menos oportunidades de encontrar a todas las chicas con vida y a Myoga.

− Entonces tenemos que sacarla de allí.

− Antes llamare a los superiores, no podemos ir solos y sin que nadie más lo sepa.

− Espero estemos a tiempo.

− Según esto estamos a tres noches.

− A primera hora mando el telegrama.

Inuyasha estaba tumbado en el césped del jardín de su casa contemplando las estrellas, la luna casi alcanzaba su redondez total y alumbraba el solitario lugar. Quería que su esposa estuviera con él contemplando el cielo.

− Hijo, todo va a estar bien.− le consoló su madre al sentarse junto a él.

− No debí irme, le falle.− se recostó en el regazo de su madre y ella acaricio su cabeza como cuando niño.

− La regresaras a salvo, es lo que cuenta.

− ¿Y si ahora ella la castiga por mi impertinencia?− desde que dejo esa casa no dejaba de pensar aquello.

− Tienes que descansar, ve a tu cuarto a dormir, necesitas estar tranquilo, relajado y con la mente despejada para que puedas ayudarla.− él asintió y se levanto, luego le ayudo a su madre.

**Continuara...**

**Opiniones, dudas, sugerencias...**

**Espero que disfrutarán el capitulo como yo escribiéndolo (junto con la historia).**

**Que estén bien.**

**27/06/2013**

* * *

_Capítulo 10: (Aún no tiene titulo u_u)_

− _Esto no te dolerá.− otro sujeto que no había visto se acerco y le extendió su brazo a Kagome.− Si te mueves mucho solo te lastímaras._

− _Ya llévatela.− le ordeno Kikyou al sujeto que sujetaba a Kagome.− En la noche la quiero aquí de nuevo._

− _Tienes sangre.− exclamo con miedo._

− _Te invito a cenar hoy._

− _Estaré en el castillo a las ocho._


	10. Miedo y Oscuridad

**Capítulo 10: Miedo y Oscuridad.**

Kagome dormía tranquilamente junto a Shippou, cuando la puerta se abrió. De inmediato se despertaron y se percataron que apenas si había amanecido. Kagome vio a Tsubaki acercarse quien era seguida por un sujeto de gran tamaño, le intrigo que ahora Kikyou no hubiera ido.

− Levántate, Kikyou te llama.

− Kagome.− le llamo Shippou.

− Tranquilo.

Kagome siguió a Tsubaki, quien la dirigió por una serie de escaleras que parecían no tener fin, llevaban rato bajando y no veía cuando se detendrían. A pesar de que las escaleras seguían, entraron en un pasillo oscuro donde fue necesario prender una antorcha, caminaron otro tramo y doblaron a otro pasillo encontrándose con más escaleras, pero ahora subieron, al final de estas llegaron a una habitación.

Se sintió incomoda, la habitación era en su mayoría roja, desde los muebles, hasta las alfombras. Pudo ver que había otra habitación, pero no podía ver que había del otro lado puesto que una cortina negra con rojo tapaba la entrada.

Tsubaki se acerco a una caja que reposaba sobre una mesa pequeña. Cuando Kagome vio que se acercaba con un objeto de metal instintivamente retrocedió, pero el sujeto que las acompañaba la tomo entre sus brazos, por más que intento zafarse no pudo.

− Esto no te dolerá.− otro sujeto que no había visto se acerco y le extendió su brazo a Kagome.− Si te mueves mucho solo te lastímalas.− acerco una jeringa y la clavo en la piel de Kagome, la sangre comenzó a salir y lleno un pequeño bote.

− Con eso es sufriente, aun nos debe durar.− se escucho la voz de Kikyou y Tsubaki le saco la aguja.

Kagome vio a Tsubaki mezclar la sangre que le había sacado con una pasta blanca, luego se acerco a Kikyou quien había salido de la otra habitación cubierta por una bata de seda. Kikyou se sentó en un taburete y Tsubaki le puso la pasta en la cara, la estaba maquillando.

Unas mujeres salieron de la otra habitación y fue cuando Kagome pudo ver a una joven tirada en el piso, en ese cuarto también había una tina de baño y el agua era roja. Las mujeres levantaron un par de telas que estaban en el piso, se notaba que antes eran blancas, ahora estaban teñidas de rojo.

Unos sujetos que vestían de negro levantaron a la joven, fue cuando logró ver que la yugular y las muñecas estaba cortadas, sintió ganas de vomitar y el miedo la invadió, no podía moverse y quiso llorar al ver que era la hija del panadero.

− Ya llévatela.− le ordeno Kikyou al sujeto que sujetaba a Kagome.− En la noche la quiero aquí de nuevo.

Fue llevada a rastras de nuevo a la habitación, estaba aterrada, sentía su cuerpo frío por el miedo. Jamás imagino que Kikyou fuera la causante de las desapariciones, tenia sospechas de que había matado a su marido, pero lo de esas jóvenes era atroz. Estaba segura que la siguiente sería ella.

− ¡Kagome, Kagome! ¿Estás bien?− no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba con Shippou hasta que el niño le llamo.

− Sí.− contesto con dificultad.

− Tienes sangre.− exclamo con miedo al ver que su brazo estaba manchado de sangre.

− No es nada, estoy bien.− se levanto y fue al lavabo a limpiarse, no quería pensar en nada más.

− ¿En verdad?− pregunto preocupado Shippou.

− Sí, hay que desayunar.− trato de contestar con la misma alegría de siempre pero le fue inútil, sentía que su alma estaba destrozada.

− Yo lo preparo, tu descansa.− le pidió el niño, ella no estaba bien, algo malo había pasado, pero se alegraba que siguiera con vida.

− Gracias.− le agradeció y se recostó en la cama.

Tenía que sacar a Shippou de ese lugar, debía pensar en cómo hacerlo, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar la locura de Kikyou. Pero no entendía para qué hacía semejante cosa.

...

− Joven amo, lo buscan.− le anuncio Totosai.

− ¡Que hace esa mujer aquí!− grito furioso al ver la visita inesperada que había llegado.− ¡Totosai sácala de la casa!

− Solo vine a disculparme, no debí actuar de esa manera.− dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento

− Entonces podre ver a mi esposa.− sentencio.

− El trato entre ella y yo es que no puede tener contacto con el mundo exterior, por ahora solo se debe ocupar de la educación del niño.− explico un punto de su mutuo acuerdo.− Comprenderás las consecuencias de romper alguna clausula, pero si quieres ahora mismo mando por ella.− avanzo a la salida pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

− No.− debía mantener la calma, si hacia eso su suegro moría.

− Si quieres puedes ver al niño, él no te mentira.− sugirió, además de esa manera pasaría tiempo con su amado Inuyasha.− Creo se llevan bien.− agregó.

− ¿Cuando puedo verlo?

Kikyou sonrió de felicidad al saber que el muchacho había aceptado la invitación, todo iba como ella tenía planeado.

− Te invito a cenar hoy.

− Estaré en el castillo a las ocho.

No estaba seguro, pero si la única manera de saber sobre su esposa era el hijo de Kikyou aceptaría, aun que si el niño se le parecía un poco a la madre su visita sería en vano.

...

− Díganme que ya encontraron como salvar a Sabato.− pidió Inuyasha esperanzado al ver que Kouga y Miroku acababan de llegar de la morgue.

Estaba al borde de los nervios, primero en la mañana se queda solo en la casa y llega Kikyou, luego llega su hermano de quien sabe dónde y se va a leer su pila de libros, Miroku y Kouga fueron a ver a Suikotsu para que les dijera más sobre la autopsia de Muso y se tardaron una eternidad a su parecer.

− Suikotsu no hizo la autopsia reciente.− informo Miroku

− ¿Entonces?

− No lo sabe y tampoco sabe donde este el cadáver.

− ¿Alguna pista de Myoga?− pregunto Kouga al ver a Sesshoumaru rodeado por varias pilas de libros.

− Ninguna, me falta leer más.− mintió.

En lo que pasaba el tiempo Inuyasha les conto de su inesperada visita de la mañana.

− ¿En verdad iras?− pregunto Miroku.

− Es la única manera en que puedo saber algo de ella.

− Ten cuidado.− advirtió su compañero.

...

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Tsubaki entro a la habitación por segunda vez en ese día, su intromisión les sorprendió y asusto a Kagome y a Shippou.

− Que bañes y vistas con esto al niño.− le ordeno y puso en una silla un pequeño traje.

− Lo que diga.− Kagome le respondió y la vio salir de nuevo de la habitación.

− Tengo miedo.

− Tranquilo, solo hay que obedecer y estaremos bien.

− Está bien.

Kagome se apresuro a preparar el baño, por un segundo pensó que había venido de nuevo por ella, pero ahora no sabía para que quería al pequeño, Kikyou no quería al niño cerca de ella así que para que podría necesitarlo limpio. Tal vez, tendría una visita y debía fingir ser una buena madre.

Cuando el baño estuvo listo metió al pequeño en la tina, enjabono su cabello y le dio masajes para relajarlo.

− Vas a quedar my guapo.

− Me gusta que masajees mi cabeza.

− Es relajante ¿verdad? Mi mamá lo hacía cuando era niña.

Estaba ya enjuagando a Shippou cuando noto algo raro, algunas raíces del cabello del niño eran cobrizas y no negras.

− ¿Pasa algo?− pregunto al sentir que se había detenido.

− No.

Salió de sus pensamientos y termino de asearlo, lo vistió con el traje que le dejaron, una camisa blanca, pantaloncillos negros cortos y un saquito. Mientras lo peinaba vio algunos cabellos completamente cobrizos

− Shippou ¿Tu cabello siempre ha sido negro?

− Desde que recuerdo ¿Por qué?

− Por nada, no me hagas caso.

Tenía la corazonada de que algo raro ocurría no era algo normal que el cabello cambiase de color.

− ¿Ya está listo?− tan concentrada estaba que no se percato que Tsubaki había regresado.

− Sí.

− Sígueme niño.− le ordeno.

− Ve, todo está bien.− le animo Kagome y Shippou, siguió a aquella mujer.

La mujer lo llevo hasta el comedor y salió dejándolo solo, mientras esperaba que pasaba se limito a observar el lugar. Había sobre la mesa velas muy altas y muchos platillos, Shippou jamás había visto semejante cantidad de comida. De pronto se escucharon el sonido de pasos entrar al comedor, se dio la vuelta y la vio a "ella" entrar, vestía un vestido verde oscuro demasiado grande a su parecer, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo le haría para poder sentarse? además ¿podía respirar con esa cosa? la parte que cubría su pecho parecía apretada, su piel sobresalía mucho.

− Hoy viene alguien importante, te debes comportar y si pregunta por Kagome le dices que está muy bien.

− Pero...− iba a protestar, eso no era del todo verdad.

− No quiero que digas lo contrarío, si no, escucha bien.− lo tomo del mentón y le obligo a verle a los ojos.− Si te atreves a decir otra cosa de inmediato Tsubaki ira por ella y nunca más la volverás a ver ¿entendiste?

− Sí.− contesto con miedo.

− Ya viene, compórtate.− le advirtió al escuchar pasos.− ¡Inuyasha, que puntual!

_Inuyasha, ese nombre... era el nombre del esposo de Kagome._

**Continuara...**

**Disculpa por la tardanza, pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo para capturar la historia. **

**Por cierto, esta historia también es retro futurista, así que no se extrañen si de pronto menciono algo moderno o fuera de época.**

**Y muchas gracias por los mensajes, las alertas y favoritos... **

**Saludos.**

**06/07/2013**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Revelaciones. _

_No sabía si Inuyasha le entendería a su dibujo e intento de letra._

− _¿Qué mosca te pico?− le pregunto Kouga al verlo entrar deprisa al despacho._

− _El hijo de Kikyou me lo dio._

− _Tengo que decirte algo.− Sesshoumaru se levanto y se sentó en la parte delantera del escritorio.− Debes permanecer en calma, aun tenemos tiempo.− le advirtió._

− _¡Mi esposa está en peligro y me pides que me quede! ¿estás loco?_

_De nuevo estaba en ese horrible lugar, el frío le recorría todo el cuerpo, en esta ocasión tenía más miedo que antes, además, ahora escuchaba gritos y gemidos provenir de la otra habitación._


	11. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 11: Revelaciones.**

Kikyou jalo a Shippou para que Inuyasha lo viera.

− Este es el niño del que te hable.

− Buenas noches.− Inuyasha observo al niño, no se parecía en nada a Kikyou y podía jurar que el niño tenía miedo.

− Hora de cenar, toma asiento.− Kikyou le ofrecía un asiento a su lado derecho y Shippou se sentó al izquierdo.

− ¿Cómo te llamas?− pregunto Inuyasha para hacer conversación.

− Shippou.

− Supe que mi esposa te cuida.

_¡Entonces si era ese Inuyasha!_

− Sí, es muy amable.

− ¿Cómo esta ella?

− Bien.

Algunas mujeres les interrumpieron pues comenzaron a servir la cena, Inuyasha miro su plato y al parecer era chuleta baña en una salsa amarilla y acompañada de vegetales, lo probo y no sabía mal, la salsa era de mango y coco, pero no era una comida que fuera de su total agrado. Miro de reojo a Kikyou comer, pero el pequeño apenas si había tocado la comida.

− ¿No te gusta?

− No puedo cortarlo.− le explico, esa carne era muy dura.

− Yo lo hago.− se levanto y se fue a sentar junto al niño.− Dime ¿qué haces con Kagome?

− Ella me cuida, jugamos, me lee cuentos antes de dormir, me hace de comer y... me enseña a leer.− dijo eso ultimo en voz baja.

Inuyasha le sonrío, eso sonaba como algo que Kagome haría, estaba seguro que a ella no le importaba quienes fueran los padres del niño, ella lo quería mucho.

− Ya esta, come.− le dijo al terminar de cortar la carne y regreso a su asiento.

− Suficiente de eso, platícame como es la ciudad.

− Es diferente de aquí, allá hay coches...

− Eh escuchado de ellos, carrosas que no usan caballos ¿Qué más?

− Hay teatros, cinemas, muchas tiendas departamentales.

Se escucho un pequeño ruido, como de un metal golpear el suelo e Inuyasha y Kikyou voltearon a ver a Shippou.

− Se me cayó algo.− dijo Shippou.

− Apresúrate a levantarlo.− le contesto Kikyou.

Shippou se metió bajo la mesa, donde aprovecho para sacar un trozo de carbón y una servilleta, no sabía si Inuyasha le entendería a su dibujo e intento de letra, pero debía decirle que algo malo pasaba. Doblo la servilleta y no sabía dónde ponerla.

Inuyasha escucha fastidiado la plática de Kikyou sobre ropa y algo sobre diseño exclusivo, cuando sintió que su pantalón era levantado y algo era metido en su calcetín, no se movió y sigo actuando natural.

Shippou regreso a su lugar y nadie más a excepción de Inuyasha se dio cuenta que ya estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Al terminar su platillo, las mujeres de nuevo hicieron acto de presencia y les sirvieron su postre, manzanas caramelizadas bañadas con ron.

− No creo que él pueda comer esto.− dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Shippou.− Y para ser honesto, yo no como nada que tenga alcohol.

− Por una vez que lo hagas no pasara nada, además recuerdo que una vez hace años fuiste a un bar con tu amigo.

Claro que lo recordaba, precisamente por ese día es que no había vuelto a probar una sola gota de alcohol.

− _Vamos Inuyasha, en dos semanas estaremos iniciando nuestras carreras, bebe otra.− animo Miroku._

− _Solo si tu también._

− _Por supuesto ¡Hay que celebrar!_

_Miroku estaba rodeado por dos mujeres y otra lo acosaba a él, pero a pesar de estar borracho era consciente que tenía novia por lo que la rechazaba. No supo cuanto más estuvieron bebiendo, pero ya todo le daba vueltas, regresaron a sus casas y para cortar camino cruzaron por un callejón. Aun iban con una botella de ginebra en las manos y entre los dos se la bebían._

_Se quedaron dormidos en un callejón y despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara, ya estaba amaneciendo, su cabeza le dolía, todo le daba vueltas y veía borroso._

− _Inuyasha ¡Inuyasha!− escucho le llamaba la voz de una mujer._

− _¡Qué!_

− _Levántate vamos a tu casa._

− _No quiero._

− _Anda vamos.− la mujer le tomo de la mano e intento pararlo._

_Sintió un aroma muy familiar para él, jazmines y sakuras, respiro hondo, el aroma lo embriago más y jalo a la mujer hacia él._

_Lo último que recordaba era que su hermano le sujetaba y Kagome estaba en el suelo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su falta estaba a mitad de muslo y no tenía su blusa. La vio levantarse e intentar acomodar su ropa. Si ese día Sesshoumaru no hubiera regresado al pueblo, no sabía si hubiera recobrado el conocimiento, estuvo a punto de violar a su novia._

_Ella por supuesto lo perdono, pero él jamás lo haría, por eso le juro a ella y a él mismo jamás volver a beber alcohol._

− En verdad, paso.

− Tsubaki que traigan otra cosa.− pidió Kikyou de mala gana.

La mujer salió y al poco tiempo regreso con un plato de fruta, a Inuyasha le pareció extraño que solo a él le hubieran cambiado el plato, Shippou seguía teniendo la manzana, se levanto y fue junto al niño.

− ¿Qué fruta quieres?− le pregunto Inuyasha al Shippou.

Shippou volteo a ver a la mujer, no estaba seguro si debía aceptar la comida, pero no ella no hacía ningún gesto.

− Usted coma.

− Anda escoge, eres muy pequeño para tomar alcohol. Si no lo haces yo elijo por ti.

A Inuyasha le dio la impresión que el niño esperaba cierta aprobación por parte de su madre, pero ella en toda la cena no se había dignado a verle.

− Ya se. Comamos juntos, si no comes te meteré la comida a la fuerza.

Por un momento Shippou sintió como si estuviera de nuevo con su padre, él hacia esas cosas cuando estaba y comenzó a comer también de la fruta.

− Ya es tarde, Shippou debe tener sueño.− dijo Inuyasha después de terminado el postre.

− Te puedes quedar, ahora se lo llevan a dormir.− ofrecía Kikyou.

− Me tengo que ir, aun debemos seguir la pista de Myoga.

− Es una lástima, por cierto ¿cómo van?− quiso saber si estaban mínimamente cerca de saber la verdad.

− Al parecer es una venganza por un antiguo caso.− mintió.− Salúdame a Kagome ¿Sí?− le pidió a Shippou.

Kagome esperaba impaciente, ya era muy noche y aun no regresaban a Shippou, comenzaba a temer que algo malo le hubiese pasado. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y el niño entro corriendo, esta vez nadie más entro.

− Estas bien, gracias Kami.− agradeció al abrazarle.

− Vino hoy a cenar Inuyasha, te manda saludos.

− ¿Vino?− pregunto incrédula.

− Sí. Tienes razón es amable, me ayudo a cortar mi carne y me compartió de su fruta.− le comento emocionado.

− Me alegro.

...

Inuyasha llego hecho una furia, paso de largo a su madre que le saludo y casi tira a Miroku quien estaba cambiando una bombilla.

− ¿Qué mosca te pico?− le pregunto Kouga al verlo entrar deprisa al despacho.

− ¿Qué es esto?− pregunto Sesshoumaru al ver que su hermano le había dejado caer sobre el libro que leía un trozo de papel.

− El hijo de Kikyou me lo dio.− le explico.− Él al inicio me dijo que ella estaba bien, pero no era del todo verdad.

− ¿Qué es?− pregunto curioso Kouga.

− Son palabras y un dibujo.− analizo Sesshoumaru.− Brazo sangre, miedo, encerrados, lastimar.− leyó en voz alta.− Los dibujos son de caballos y lo que parecen carretas con bultos.

− Esa mujer está ligada a las desapariciones.− dedujo Inuyasha.

− Tengo que decirte algo.− Sesshoumaru se levanto y se sentó en la parte delantera del escritorio.− Debes permanecer en calma, aun tenemos tiempo.− le advirtió.

− Habla.

− En este libro o lo que queda del.− tomo un libro deshojado sin cubierta.− Habla de una mujer que mataba jovencitas, para mantenerse joven, las desangraba y se bañaba en su sangre. En este otro.− el libro era rojo y sus hojas ya estaban amarillas.− Menciona ritos, hay uno que es para ser por siempre hermosa y los hombres caigan a sus pies, en la noche de luna sangrienta un alma casta se debe sacrificar, se debe beber su sangre y cubrirse con ella.

Inuyasha escuchaba todo aquello asqueado, eso quería decir que su esposa estaba en peligro de muerte.

− Kikyou...− fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, pero la dijo con un odio muy profundo.

− Ella es la responsable de las desapariciones.− acabo la frase Kouga.

− Su sacrificio... Kagome...

− Quédate aquí.− Sesshoumaru lo aprisiono contra la silla al ver sus intensiones de levantarse.

− ¡Mi esposa está en peligro y me pides que me quede! ¿estás loco?

Los gritos se escucharon por toda la casa, Izayoi llegó corriendo a ver qué pasaba al igual que Miroku, quien de inmediato fue por calmantes para inyectárselos. Parecía que Inuyasha se había convertido en un demonio sediento de sangre, sediento de la sangre de Kikyou, Sesshoumaru y Kouga lo tenían contra el piso, pero fue necesaria la ayuda de Totosai para que Kouga pudiera sostenerle el brazo y Miroku lo inyectara.

− Todavía tenemos tiempo, la luna sangrienta será hasta mañana a media noche y mañana temprano llegan refuerzos de la cuidad, en cuanto lleguen iremos por ella.− le dijo a su hermano después que habían logrado que se quedara quieto.

Miroku se sorprendió, la dosis que le suministro era para que ya estuviera durmiendo por lo menos diez horas, pero él seguía consiente y de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

Inuyasha escucho atento las palabras de su hermano, quería pararse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía tanto coraje hacía Sesshoumaru por no dejarle ir, si fuera Sara ya estaría desalojando esa casa para sacarla, hacía Kouga por ayudar a su hermano y hacía Miroku porque en vez de ayudarle lo sedo. Quería ir por Kagome, si algo malo le sucedía jamás se lo perdonaría y más si tuvo la oportunidad de salvarla y había llegado tarde.

...

De nuevo estaba en ese horrible lugar, el frío le recorría todo el cuerpo, en esta ocasión tenía más miedo que antes, además, ahora escuchaba gritos y gemidos provenir de la otra habitación.

− ¿Quieres ver?− pregunto el hombre achaparrado que la había llevado allí.

− No.− contesto de inmediato.

− Llévala.− le ordeno Tsubaki.

A pesar de que se resistía, aquel sujeto la jalo hasta la otra habitación. Lo que vio la perturbó, el cuerpo de una chica colgaba sobre la tina y otras dos yacían en el piso, los hombres que vestían de negro tenían su miembro al descubierto y obligaban a otras muchachas a introducirlos a sus bocas. Miró a Kikyou y ella estaba empalada sobre un sujeto que reposaba en una silla, mientras una joven les lamía la unión que se formaba de ellos.

− No te quedes mirando, mi erección no se quitara sola.− dijo el sujeto que le llevó a ese lugar.

La obligo a hincarse y la tomo del cabello, mientras desataba su pantalón.

− ¡No! ¡No quiero!− comenzó a forcejear, ello no haría una cosa así.

**Continuara... **

**Se que eh tardado pero se me va el tiempo con unos asuntos que traigo pendientes. Espero que les vaya pareciendo interesante la historia y sobre todo que les guste. **

**Saludos.**

**23/07/2013**


	12. Escape y Preparativos

**Capítulo 12: Escape y Preparativos.**

Kagome cerró la boca y los ojos fuertemente, el sujeto la mantenía inmovilizada del cabello y le dolía, pero ella se resistiría hasta el final, sintió un pedazo de carne rozar su mejilla, sintiendo de inmediato asco, pero de pronto fue jalada lejos del hombre. Tsubaki estaba a su espalda y Kikyou había golpeado al hombre.

− ¡Mukotsu ella no!− le grito colérica Kikyou.− Será ella la estrella mañana por la noche.

El sujeto le miro con miedo, se alejo de ellas y fue a tomar a otra chica. Kagome estaba aliviada ya que por ahora se había salvado, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por la otra muchacha, además de que le inquietaban las palabras de Kikyou.

_¿Qué tenían pensado hacer con ella?_

− ¡Ah!− grito de dolor Kagome.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Tsubaki le tomo la mano hasta que un dolor se presento en la palma de su mano. Le había cortado, era una herida considerablemente grande. La jalo e hizo que se arrodillara junto a Kikyou, quien se encontraba de nuevo sobre aquel hombre.

− Beba mi señora.

De inmediato Kikyou le tomo la mano y bebió la sangre que brotaba de esa herida.

− Ya llévensela.− ordeno y Kagome fue sacada a rastras.

Su mano le dolía y la sangre no terminaba de salir, algo le decía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, solo hubiera querido ver una vez más a Inuyasha. Pero estaba segura de dos cosas, primero debía decirle a Shippou que se tenía que ir de ese lugar y segundo escribirle una carta a su esposo para que él cuidase a Shippou y no se culpase de lo que le pasase a ella.

Al entrar a su habitación arranco un trozo de tela de su vestido y vendo su mano, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el niño.

− ¡Tu mano está sangrando!− grito alarmando.

− Escúchame.− lo tomo de los hombros y le obligo a verla.− Mañana debes irte de aquí.

− ¡Qué!

− Cuando me lleven debes irte por la puerta donde arrojamos la ropa o los desperdicios.

− Pero...

_¿Por qué ella quería que hiciera eso?_

− Eres pequeño, nadie te notará.

− Me da miedo la oscuridad y a quedarme encerrado, no quiero.− se reusaba Shippou al sujetarse más fuerte de la chica.

Kagome sabía de los miedos del niño, pero debía ser valiente, solo así podría salir de ese horrible lugar.

− Por favor, tienes que hacerlo Shippou.− lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar por el miedo, estaba aterrada, quería salir de ese lugar.− Te diré qué camino tomar para que vayas a un lugar seguro. Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que irte de aquí.

− ¿Vas a estar bien?− pregunto con miedo.

Era apenas un niño, pero sabía que algo muy malo pasaba en esa casa y algo muy malo le hacían a Kagome cada que se iba. Solo esperaba que Inuyasha llegará a salvarlos.

− No lo sé.− le respondió.

...

La mañana llego y a primera hora del día Tsubaki fue por Kagome, ella le dijo a Shippou que aun no se fuera, solo si ella no regresaba para medio día debía irse.

En esta ocasión Tsubaki la llevo a un dormitorio, tal parecía que le pertenecía a Kikyou, ella estaba frente a un tocador, tenía un vestido rojo con muchos holanes negros, sin mencionar el prominente escote.

− Hoy debo lucir radiante, tengo una cita. Necesitaré más sangre.

− ¡Qué!− acababan la noche anterior de cortar su palma.

− No te muevas.− ordeno Tsubaki al ver que la chica escondía sus manos y retrocedía.

− Hoy será el día que caerá a mis pies.− hablaba Kikyou, estaba segura que lo que había conseguido era lo que necesitaba para atrapar en sus redes a Inuyasha.− La mezclas con esta esencia.− sacó de su tocador una botellita con un liquido amarillo.− Le aturdirá tanto la mente que hará lo que le pida, me seguirá como fiel perro.

...

Izayoi miraba preocupada a su hijo que dormía en el sofá de la sala, llevaba ya dos crisis y en ambas lo habían tenido que sostener entre Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku y Totosai.

− ¿Lo sedaron de nuevo?

− Sí, tuve que hacerlo.− respondió Miroku.

− Pobre de mi niño.

− Es por su bien.− no le gustaba hacerle eso a su amigo pero, eso era lo mejor en esas circunstancias.

− Lo sé, solo espero que la traigan con bien.

− Lo haremos.

Por la mañana tocaron a la puerta en la casa Taisho, Totosai abrió y se sorprendió al ver el carruaje de Kikyou, pero quien había tocado era la mujer que siempre le acompañaba.

− Buen día, la ama Ishida invita al joven Taisho a desayunar.

Totosai no sabía cómo despacharla, cuál sería la mejor manera.

− Inuyasha no está en condiciones.− interrumpió Sesshoumaru quien estaba en el jardín esperando a sus superiores.

− Si necesita alistarse, ella esperará.

− No se encuentra bien, él está un poco enfermo.

− ¡Oh!− eso no le agradaría a Kikyou.

− Comprenderá que no es posible que acompañe a su señora.

Tsubaki asintió y fue al carruaje, cuando le informo a Kikyou se puso paranoica, no creía nada de lo que le habían dicho.

− Es lo que me dijo.

− No le creo, no quiere que lo vea, no quiere que estemos juntos.

− ¿A dónde vas?− le pregunto al verla intentar bajar del carruaje.

− Quiero verlo.

− Vayamos por un presente y lo traes.− le sugirió, de esa forma tendrían una excusa para entrar.

− De acuerdo.

Inuyasha despertó desorientado, todo le daba vueltas pero sabía dónde estaba, en la sala de su casa. Se sentó y espero un momento antes de levantarse, inhalaba y exhalaba, parecía que aun seguía un poco sedado, escucho pasos y vio entrar a Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Donde están los superiores?

− No han llegado.

− Dijiste que llegaban hoy a primera hora.− dijo al ver que el reloj de péndulo marcaba las once menos quince.

− Si no llegan a medio día nosotros vamos.

− Amo Inuyasha.− le interrumpió Totosai.− La señora Ishida lo busca.

− Haz que se largue.- ordeno de mala gana.

− Viene con un presente.

− Le dije que estabas enfermo, te vino a invitar a desayunar hace rato.

− No quiero verla.

− Le dije que yo le entregaba el presente, pero quiere verle, no va a dejar de insistir.− le explico Totosai.

− Ve y cógelo.− le aconsejo su hermano.

− ¿Estas demente?

− Si se enfada se puede desquitar con tu esposa.

− Te acompaño.− intervino Kouga, que llevaba tiempo escuchando.

Inuyasha respiro resignado, se levanto y camino a la entrada, no quería verla, se sentía aun mareado y le dolía la cabeza. Al llegar al jardín delantero Kikyou le esperaba, traía un arcón.

− Querido, me dijeron que estabas enfermo.

A Inuyasha estaba por darle un tic nervioso al oírla llamarle "querido".

− Sí, me sentí algo mal en la mañana.

− Te traje esto para que te repongas.− le dijo al mostrarle el arcón, traía frutas, pastas, queso y vino.

− Gracias.− lo tomo y se lo paso a Totosai para que lo metiese a la casa.

− Pero te vez bien, solo un poco desorientado.

− Es por la medicina.

− Entonces ahora podríamos ir a desayunar.

− Será en otro momento, aun no me siento bien como para salir.

− Podemos platicar, tengo algo que decirte.

− Será breve la medicina me da sueño.− camino a una banca y se sentaron, mientras Kouga los veía a una distancia prudente.

− Shippou, él me dijo que le agradaste mucho.− mintió, sabía que si hablaba del niño tendría a Inuyasha entre sus manos.

− Él también a mí.

− Lo note, tienes un don para la paternidad.

− ¿Por qué no le trajo?

− Estaba cansado, se acostó ya tardé, no dejaba de hablar de ti.

El chico solo se limito a escucharla, pero no le creía ni una palabra.

− Tenemos algo sobre Myoga.− intervino Kouga.− Es urgente.− mintió, lo mejor era alejar a su compañero de aquella mujer.

− Me tengo que ir.

− Claro, nos vemos.− lo tomo del brazo y le dio un abrazo, de inmediato noto que aspiraba su aroma.− ¿Sucede algo?

− Ese aroma.− eran jazmines y sakuras, esa mujer olía similar a su Kagome.

− ¿Te gusta?− pregunto feliz, su plan estaba funcionando.

− Sí, es como...

− ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a dar un paseo tu y yo?

− Creo que es una extra...

− ¡Inuyasha!− le gritó Kouga al ver que no se apartaba de aquella mujer y ella tenía una sonrisa sombría.

− Claro, Myoga.− sacudió su cabeza y camino hasta Kouga.

− ¿Qué paso hace un momento?

− No lo sé.− en verdad que no lo sabía, de pronto todo se había esfumado y solo existió Kikyou, en definitiva no se volvería a acercar a esa mujer.

Kikyou regreso a su carruaje y en cuanto entro Tsubaki quiso saber que tal había ido todo.

− Ya era mío, pero nos interrumpieron.− exclamo frustrada.

− Descuida estarán ocupados con su mentor como para ir por Kagome.

− Eso espero, porque después de esta noche él será mío.

...

A los pocos minutos de haberse ido Kikyou varios oficiales y superiores llegaron a la casa Taisho.

− Comisionado Tanaka.− saludo Inuyasha, al ver a un hombre de unos sesenta años.

− Tu hermano ya nos informo de todo.

− ¿Qué esperamos a ir?

− Que lleguen los doctores Suikotsu y Miroku.

− Comisionado.− interrumpió un oficial.− Encontramos al inspector Takeda.

− ¿Dónde está?

− En el hospital muy grave, no creen que sobreviva.− la noticia conmociono a todos, pero por cruel que sonase no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por eso.− Lo encontraron flotando en el río. El doctor Suikotsu manda decir que se adelanten, Miroku los ve en el castillo.

− Hagan guardia en el hospital y recorran el río.

− Ya están en eso otros oficiales y capitanes.

− ¿Y el Teniente Kagewaki?

− En interrogatorio, el capitán Kato y el inspector Hanabusa lo realizan.

− Muy bien. Muchachos vamos al castillo Ishida.

...

Kagome y Shippou merendaban tranquilamente, la chica ya le había explicado hecho repasar hacia donde se debía dirigir una vez que saliera del castillo y le dio a guardar su collar junto con una carta, no quería por nada del mundo que Kikyou se lo quitase y quedase. En cuanto escucharon los pasos y el sonar de las llaves guardaron silencio, ambos sabia que ya venían por Kagome.

− Levántate.− le ordeno a Kagome.− Y tu quédate aquí y ni se te ocurra hacer drama.− le advirtió a Shippou.

− Kagome.

− Pórtate bien.− le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

− Te quiero mucho.− le dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos.

− Yo igual, ojala todo hubiera sido de otra manera.

...

El comisionado toco la gran puerta de entrada al castillo Ishida y no demoraron en abrir. Una mujer desgarbada, ojos ojerosos y de unos cuarenta y tantos, les recibió.

− Deseamos hablar con su señora.

− No está, fue al pueblo desde temprano y no a regresado.

− Tenemos ordenes de entrar e inspeccionar el castillo.

− Pero la señora no está.

− Esta orden nos permite entrar sin su consentimiento.− le mostro el papel pero la mujer no se aparto de la entrada.

− ¿Qué se les ofrece señores?− pregunto una mujer más madura y robusta.

− Le explicaba que tenemos una orden para revisar el castillo, con esta orden no hace falta que este su señora ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarnos el lugar?

− Yo los guío, pero no hay nada malo aquí.− acepto la mujer mayor.

− Eso lo decidiremos nosotros.

En cuanto entraron se dividieron en grupos, debían abarcar el mayor espacio en el menor tiempo posible.

− ¿Dónde está mi esposa?− pregunto Inuyasha a una jovencita que limpiaba el suelo.

− ¿Disculpe?− pregunto temerosa.

− Kagome, Kikyou la trajo.

− Nunca la eh visto, ni escuchado nombrarla.− le respondió.

− ¿Qué te paso en las muñecas?− pregunto Inuyasha al ver que tenía unas cicatrices.

− Un descuido señor.− le inmediato se cubrió la muñeca y levanto sus cosas.

− ¿Te han hecho daño?

− Debo terminar mis deberes, por favor déjeme ir.− le imploro e Inuyasha la dejo marcharse, la joven no le metía, no sabía sobre Kagome, pero algo malo le había sucedido a aquella joven.

...

Poco después de que se llevaran a Kagome, Shippou trataba de armarse de valor y entrar al pequeño ascensor. Debía encontrar al esposo de Kagome y decirle que se la habían llevado. Respiro profundo por millonésima vez y se metió.

Al bajar un poco y pasar por otra puerta, se percato que Tsubaki iba seguida por dos hombres y estos llevaban cargando una enorme caja. Algo le decía que tramaban algo, después que pasaron salió del ascensor y los siguió procurando no ser visto. Los notó detenerse al final de un pasillo, no había puerta o ventana, solo una inmensa figura de hierro de un hombre con cabeza de toro.

Tsubaki toco la figura y está se abrió, para después ellos entrar, cuando la figura se cerró corrió a ver de qué se trataba, intento tocar donde ella pero era pequeño y no alcanzaba, resignado volvió al asesor, se metió de nuevo y siguió su trayecto.

Llego a un lugar que olía mal, muy mal realmente, salía de su "escondite" y camino por el lugar esperando encontrar la salida. Escucho unos pasos y se escondió detrás de una gran caja, se asomo con cuidado, de nuevo era Tsubaki ¿Cómo le había hecho para llegar hasta ese lugar tan rápido? La mujer ahora era seguida por muchas jóvenes que iban llorando, al final otros sujetos de negro las acompañaban. Tsubaki se paro en frente a la chimenea del lugar, le hecho agua a la fogata, apagándola.

Escucho el rechinar de algo pero no podía ver que era y pronto se dio cuenta que al fondo de la chimenea había un pasillo, todos entraron y una vez cerrado una mujer cambio los leños y volvió a encenderla. En cuanto se fue la mujer, Shippou aprovecho para correr fuera del castillo, había visto ya la salida, reconocía el exterior y ya sabía cómo salir, suerte que su padre lo sacaba, solo esperaba encontrar el lugar que le había indicado Kagome.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno hasta aquí, lamento la demora pero me eh entretenido con otras cosas. Deseo que la historia les este gustando, lamentablemente solo le quedan dos capítulos más (si todo va como lo tengo planeado)**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**04/08/2013**


	13. A una hora

**Capitulo 13: A una hora.**

Llevaban tres horas con el interrogatorio y Naraku lucía tan sereno, si no fuera por las pruebas que tenían dirían que era un hombre inocente.

− Habla ahora Kagewaki ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Musso?− volvió a preguntar por millonésima vez el inspector Hanabusa.

− No lo sé, ya dije todo lo que sé.− dijo con total calma.

− ¡Mientes!− grito el capitán Kato al golpear la mesa pero Naraku ni se inmuto.

− ¿Esperas que creamos que una carta anónima llego diciendo que era lo que debían buscar? ¿Y días después el cuerpo desapareció de la morgue?

− Exacto, además, falta una munición y el arma fue usada, Higurashi es culpable no yo.

− No lo acusaremos.− le dio a conocer el inspector.

− ¡Qué dicen! ¿Dejaran suelto a un asesino?

− Hay varias razones, la primera ya no hay un cuerpo que compruebe que Musso murió. La segunda, fue defensa propia y la tercera no va haber ningún juez que se considere respetable que se atreva a condenarlo.− le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad Hanabusa.

− Si no quieres estar acabado te recomiendo cooperar.− aconsejo Kato.

− Habla ahora, ya están en el castillo Ishida y cualquier cosa anormal allí será tu responsabilidad como representante de la ley en este pueblo.

− Pierden su tiempo caballeros no encontraran nada.

...

Revisaron todo el castillo, ya se acercaba el atardecer, a no ser por el hecho de que no había señales de Kagome, Kikyou o Shippou todo parecía estar en orden. Si algo turbio escondía Kikyou no era en el castillo.

El comisionado ordeno regresar al pueblo, de nada servía estar en el castillo, lo mejor era ir a ver si Myoga estaba estable y les podía responder algunas cosas, incluso dar algunas pistas.

...

Ya oscurecía y Shippou no sabía si había tomado el camino correcto, lo único que veía eran arbustos, árboles y maleza. Se sentía mal, tenia sed y hambre, le dolían sus pequeños pies, también tenía miedo, temía haberle fallado a Kagome. Se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, pero guardo silencio al escuchar crujir algunas ramas, una luz tenue se acerco poco a poco, Shippou quería correr lejos pero se quedo petrificado.

...

En la casa Taisho, Izayoi, la familia de Kagome, Sara y Sango esperaban a que llegasen los chicos con buenas noticias. Cada vez que escuchaban entrar a alguien todos se levantaban esperanzados, pero era Kaede que les llevaba té o era Totosai que entraba a la casa para ver si no había llamado alguien por teléfono con noticias.

Escucharon pasos de nuevo y al escuchar que eran varios, corrieron a la entrada.

− ¿Qué paso?− pregunto Izayoi claramente alarmada al ver que llegaban sin Kagome.

− No encontramos nada, iremos a ver a Myoga.− respondió Sesshoumaru.

− ¡Comisionado Tanaka!− se escucho la voz de dos jóvenes cadetes.

− Ginta, Hakaku ¿Qué paso?

− El teniente Hanabusa nos mando.− comenzó a informar Ginta.

− El inspector Takeda falleció.− dijo Hakaku con pesar.

− Ya lo llevan a la morgue.− completo Ginta.

La noticia conmociono a todos, no era posible, sabían que estaba delicado pero confiaban en que saldría a delante.

− Comprendo. Doctor Miroku vaya por favor y manténgame informado. Iré a ver a Naraku, es el único que nos puede decir algo.

− Yo voy.− dijo Inuyasha.

− Te dejaré ir pero solo observaras ¿entendiste?− Inuyasha asintió.− Si intervienes te mando de regreso.− le advirtió.

...

Al llegar a la estación de policía se dirigieron de inmediato hacia donde debían tener a Naraku.

− Comisionado.− saludaron Hanabusa y Kato.

− ¿Le dijeron sobre Myoga?− pregunto el inspector Hanabusa.

− Ya me informaron, voy hablar con Naraku.

− Espero usted tenga más suerte.− dijo Kato.

− ¿No les ha dicho del cuerpo?

− Que no sabe dónde está.− informo Hanabusa.

− Eso lo veremos.− Naraku cantaría y le diría todo.

− Es esa habitación, tome la llave.− le indico Hanabusa.

− Tranquilo Taisho, el comisionado le sacará la verdad.− reconforto Kato a Inuyasha al ver lo nervioso que estaba.

− Aun tenemos hasta media noche, si Kikyou sigue al pie de la letra el rito, debe esperar a media noche.− agregó Sesshoumaru.

− Espero sea suficiente.

− ¡Todos vengan!− escucharon que grito el comisionado.

− ¿Qué pasa?− pregunto alarmado Hanabusa.

− ¿Y Naraku?− pregunto Sesshoumaru al ver que en la sala no había nadie.

− No está ¿Seguros es aquí?

− Es la única sala de interrogatorio.− respondió nervioso Kato.

− Por la puerta principal no salió, jamás nos movimos.− dijo desconcertado Hanabusa, por eso cuando les informaron de la muerte de Myoga mando a los cadetes, para no dejar su puesto y vigilar a Naraku.

− Escapo por aquí.− dijo Sesshoumaru al encontrar una baldosa floja.

− ¿Cómo dices?− pregunto Inuyasha que no acababa de procesar todo aquello, primero en el castillo no está su esposa, luego les informan del deceso de Myoga y por ultimo Naraku se fugo.

− Un ducto.− Sesshoumaru quito la baldosa y había un túnel.

− ¡Todos busquen a Naraku!− grito el comisionado.

...

Todos veían ir y venir de un lado a otro a Inuyasha, el comisionado le ordeno que se quedara en casa, por supuesto que no lo había tomado nada bien, pero después de amenazarlo con encerrarlo se apaciguo un poco.

− Bebe esto.− le ofreció Izayoi a su hijo una infusión.

− No quiero y no sé porque me tuve que quedar aquí.− dijo enojado.

− El comisionado lo ordeno, no quería que cometieras alguna imprudencia, trata de entender.

− Ustedes deben entender, es a mi esposa a quien tiene esa mujer.

− Con mayor razón, tus sentimientos nublan tu juicio. No me mires así.− dijo el hombre al ver que Inuyasha le miraba enfadado.− Te entiendo hijo, ella es tu esposa y mi hija, pero debemos confiar en la experiencia del comisionado.

− Miroku te avisara cualquier cosa, confía en ellos.− dijo ahora Sango

− La señora Kusa y su hijo Jinenji están aquí.− les informo Totosai.

− Hazlos pasar Totosai, Kaede ve por té y refrigerios.

− Madre, no es momento de visitas.− dijo enojado.

− Debe ser importante, no hubieran venido si no lo fuera.

− Buenas noches.− saludo la anciana mujer.− Joven Taisho trajimos a alguien que lo busca.

− ¿A mí?− pregunto extrañado.

− ¡Inuyasha!− grito un niño.− Rápido debes venir ayudar a Kagome.− dijo el pequeño al correr hacía él y tomarle de la mano.

− ¿Dónde está?

− En el castillo.− dijo como si fuera la respuesta más lógica.

− No Shippou, ya estuvimos allí y no está.− le explico Inuyasha.

− Si lo está.− insistió.

− Lo revisamos todo.

− ¿También los lugares tras las paredes?

− ¿Qué lugares?

− Vi como Tsubaki abría otras puertas a otros pasillos.

− Pasajes secretos.− pensó en voz alta.

− Kagome me dijo que ha pasado por ellos. Vamos, me dijo que te buscará.− dijo ya desesperado Shippou, no sabía porque Inuyasha estaba perdiendo tiempo en preguntas tontas.

− Díganle al comisionado que voy al castillo.− cargo al niño y salió de la casa ignorando a su familia.

Al salir tomo un caballo y cabalgo junto con Shippou rumbo al castillo.

− Dime Shippou ¿Cómo saliste?

− Por donde suben comida.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− Es un mini ascensor, cada cierto tiempo nos mandan para comer, Kagome la prepara.

− ¿Dónde los tenían?

− En un cuarto grande, solo estamos Kagome y yo, no salimos lo tenemos prohibido.

− Kouga.− dijo Inuyasha al ver a su compañero acercarse a todo galope.

− ¿A dónde vas?

− Al castillo, tal parece que no revisamos bien.

Los tres llegaron al castillo y entraron ahora sin pedir permiso, sorprendiéndose de que ahora no había nadie, nada portero, ama de llaves, mucamas. La mansión estaba desierta, abandonada.

− ¿Dónde es?− le pregunto Inuyasha a Shippou.

− Por... − miro por todos lados, el lugar estaba tan oscuro que no se ubicaba bien.− Por acá...− salió de la mansión y fue a la parte trasera, por donde había salido.− Por aquí salí y en aquella chimenea es donde pasaron.− les indico.− Tsubaki apago el fuego y esa pared se quito.− les dijo al señalarles la chimenea que ahora estaba apagada.

Inuyasha y Kouga intentaron de todo, empujar, jalar, mover, pero no ocurría nada.

− No encuentro como.− dijo Kouga.

− Pero donde está la figura grande si se como, pero no sé donde esta, solo se llegar por el ascensor.

− ¿Cómo es?− le pregunto Kouga, tal vez en su inspección de la mañana alguno la vio.

− De metal, al final de un pasillo, se parece a un hombre, pero su cara es como de un toro.

− Inuyasha, creo que ya sé donde está. Un minotauro, nos topamos con esa cosa en la tarde, para serte sincero era una figura muy perturbadora.

− ¡Taisho, Lang!− escucharon que les llamaban, era el comisionado Tanaka.

En cuanto todos se reunieron, Inuyasha les explico brevemente lo que pasaba.

− Ustedes traten de entrar por aquí.− les ordeno el comisionado a un grupo que era dirigido por Hanabusa.− Y los demás, acompáñenos.

Fueron hasta el tercer piso de la mansión, hasta donde Kouga había visto al minotauro.

− Presiono esto.− señalando una hebilla del cinto.− Y jalo su cuerno derecho.

Inuyasha de inmediato hizo lo que Shippou dijo. La figura rechino y se abrió como si de una puerta se tratase, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

− Inuyasha, dejemos al niño ellos lo cuidaran.− le dijo Sesshoumaru al señalar a unos cadetes.

− No quiero.− Shippou se aferro a la pierna de Inuyasha.

− Debes quedarte, puede ser peligroso.

− Pero quiero ayudar.

− Ya lo has hecho. Además a Kagome no le gustaría que fueras.

− Está bien, pero tráela.

− Lo haré.

Shippou se separo de Inuyasha y se fue con los cadetes, antes de entrar se escucharon las campanas de la torre del reloj del pueblo, indicaban que eran las once de la noche.

− Estén alerta, no bajen la guardia y desempéñense con eficacia y rapidez.− ordeno el comisionado antes de entrar al pasillo.

**Continuara...**

**Estamos en la ronda final, espero lleguen conmigo hasta el final y díganme ¿qué tan pronto quieren la continuación?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen y siguen esta historia. **

**Saludos.**

**11/08/2013**


	14. Luna Sangrienta

**ADVERTENCIA: **_**El contenido del capítulo puede resultar un poco perturbador para algunas personas.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Luna Sangrienta.**

Kagome estaba presa en una jaula, observaba su alrededor, esté lugar parecía que eran unas mazmorras o un acueducto antiguo, el agua escurría por la paredes que estaban llenas de moho, escuchaba el goteo del agua y el silbar del viento, había varías hogueras y a lo alto en el techo había un traga luz circular, por donde se podía ver una parte del cielo y la luna casi se asomaba por completo.

Le sorprendía la cantidad de gente que había allí ¿Cómo era posible que todos ellos estuvieran involucrados? A muchos los reconocía, el juez que había dictado la sentencia contra su padre, el padrastro de una de las chicas desaparecidas, el abogado de Kikyou, los esposos que atendían la tienda de telas y los hermanos que cultivaban arroz.

− Ya está todo listo, la luna estará en su posición dentro de poco.− le aviso Tsubaki a Kikyou.

− ¿Tienes miedo?− le pregunto Kikyou a Kagome, ella solo se limito a tratar de ignorarla.− No debes tenerlo serás parte de algo grande y vivirás para siempre... en mi.

Los gritos de jovencitas llamaron su atención, volteo a ver que sucedía, los verdugos tenían colgadas a cuatro muchachas sobre una tina, a otras las amarraron contra una pared dejándolas suspendidas.

− Al fin ha llegado el día que tanto hemos esperando, el día en que rejuveneceremos. Hoy no se contengan hay mucho de donde tomar.− dijo Kikyou.

Kagome casi se desmaya, en cuanto Kikyou termino de hablar les cortaron la garganta a las chicas sobre la tina, a las que tenían atadas en las paredes las azotaron y comenzaron a torturarlas, unos hombres jalaron a otros a unas sillas con púas y bajo ella había una tarja que recolectaba su sangre.

Entre los gritos de agonía de las chicas, se escuchaba música, las mujeres y hombres danzaban alrededor de las fogatas, en cuestión de minutos se encontraban copulando en una gran orgia.

− Ya era hora que llegaras.− saludo Kikyou.

− Debía esperar a estar solo para salir.− contesto un hombre.

Kagome de inmediato reconoció aquella voz, era Naraku, el muy infeliz sabía de todo eso y formaba parte de esa retorcida y sucia masacre.

− Elige a quien quieras.− dijo Kikyou.− ¡Menos ella!− le gritó cuando vio que se acercaba a Kagome.− Ya cuando no me sirva la puedes tener.

Naraku hizo un gesto de desagrado y se fue por una chica rubia que estaba encadenada al suelo.

− Ustedes dos.− dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz.

− Eres algo lenta, claro que todo fue planeado. Secuestramos a Myoga y lo mantuvimos vivió hasta hace poco, solo para que Inuyasha se fuera y así poder tenerte.− Kagome le miraba con terror.− El arma de tu padre fue muy simple de sacar, entramos una noche. El herrero ¿lo reconoces? esta por allá con ese hombre.− le señalo Kikyou a una esquina donde dos hombres musculosos estaban copulando.− Nos ayudo abrir la caja fuerte ¡Mukotsu no las mates tan rápido!− le regaño al ver que era la tercera chica que dejaba sin vida y aun no llegaba la medía noche.

− Es muy placentero mientras pierden la vida.− le contesto con una mirada perdida, mientras aun entraba y salía del cuerpo inerte de aquella joven.

− Hay que divertirnos en lo que llega la hora.− le advirtió Kikyou.

Dos hombres llegaron hasta Kikyou, uno de ellos le quito la bata que traía y otro la bañaba con un aceite, de inmediato los tres se comenzaron a dar placer, poco después Tsubaki se les unió. Kikyou era penetrada al mismo tiempo por los dos hombres mientras Tsubaki la besaba y bañaba con la sangre de las chicas.

Kagome trataba de no prestar atención a su entorno, quería que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla, trataba de no llorar pero las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos al recordar a su familia, a Inuyasha, hubiera querido verlo una vez más, desde que le conoció no dejaba de imaginarse una linda familia junto al chico, su sueño era tener un bebé de él, vivir una feliz vida juntos. Ahora todos esos sueños se destrozaban, nadie sabía cómo llegar hasta ese horrible lugar. Estaba segura que Inuyasha la estaba buscando, pero las probabilidades de que llegara a tiempo eran nulas. Miro el tragaluz, la luna ya se veía casi por completo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ahora la luna tenía un color rojo, como si también se hubiese bañado de sangre.

La hora que Kikyou había esperado ya había llegado.

− Quítenle la ropa.− ordeno la anfitriona y Tsubaki junto con un hombre abrieron la jaula.

− ¿Qué? No, no, no...− Kagome se jalaba, no quería que la tocasen.− ¡No me toque!− gritaba mientras era arrastrada fuera de la jaula.

− Con tu sangre recobraré mi juventud y como tendré tu esencia, Inuyasha no podrá rechazarme.

− Estás loca, él nunca te haría caso, ya debe de saber la clase de mujer que eres.− le decía con desprecio.

− ¡Te equivocas!− le grito al mismo tiempo que la jalaba y acercaba un cuchillo a la garganta de Kagome, ella cerró los ojos al sentir un hilo de su sangre bajar por su cuello.

_Inuyasha._

...

Inuyasha ya se estaba desesperando, seguían bajando escaleras, recorriendo pasillos y revisando cuartos, pero no había señales de nadie.

− Este lugar parece no tener fin.− dijo ya cansado Kouga.

− ¡Aquí!− grito un oficial.

− ¿Qué es esto?− pregunto el comisionado al ver una mancha roja ya seca bajo una silla.

− Sangre.− respondió el oficial.

− Mis sospechas eran correctas.− murmuro Sesshoumaru.

Al escuchar un ruido provenir de otro de los pasillos todos se alertaron, alistaron sus armas y esperaron a que aparecieran.

− No disparen somos nosotros.− dijo el capitán Kato.

− Así que todo está conectado.− dedujo Kouga al ver al grupo que habían dejado en la chimenea.

− Tenemos que encontrarla casi es media noche.− dijo ya desesperado Inuyasha al ver su reloj de bolsillo que marcaba las doce menos diez.

− Busquen cualquier cosa que nos diga donde pueden estar.− ordeno el comisionado y todos se dispersaron.

− ¡Vengan!− llamo Hanabusa que estaba junto a un jarrón.− La sangre se corta, como si atravesara la pared.

− Busquen como abrir ese lugar.− les dijo Sesshoumaru.

Movieron cosas, pero nada pasaba. Inuyasha se quedo viendo las antorchas, todas estaban encendidas menos una que estaba polvosa, se acerco a ella y la jalo, de inmediato la pared se movió.

− Se escucha ruido.− dijo Kouga.

− Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.− dijo el comisionado al escuchar las campanadas que marcaban que en un minuto sería media noche.

...

Kikyou sostenía a Kagome de la barbilla, mientras le cortaba la otra muñeca y bebía su sangre.

− No morirás, tu ahora vivirás en mí, me pasarás tu vida, tu alma.− tomo otra daga la paso entre sus pechos.− Míralo por el lado bueno, aun seguirás al lado de Inuyasha.

− Termina ya, quiero tomar su virtud, mientras respira.− le apresuro Naraku.

− La tendrás con su último aliento.

− Eso espero.− contesto Naraku al pasar su lengua por la espina dorsal de Kagome.

Kagome sentía que sus fuerzas se le iban, su vista era borrosa pero aun sentía las manos de Naraku acariciar su cuerpo, quería quitárselo pero no podía ya moverse, tenía cortadas por muchas partes de su cuerpo, pero no eran tan profundas como las de sus muñecas y palmas.

...

No tardaron mucho en llegar y no fue difícil guiarse gracias a la luz de las fogatas.

− ¿Pero qué es esto?− exclamo sorprendió Hanabusa al ver la gran orgía.

− Apresen a todos.− ordeno tajante el comisionado.

Inuyasha de inmediato corrió por el lugar en busca de su esposa, cuando la vio su sangre le hirvió. Estaba desnuda, cubierta de sangre y Naraku la tenía entre sus brazos.

− ¡Kikyou suéltala! ¡Naraku maldito cerdo pervertido suelta a mi esposa!

Kikyou y Naraku le miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban que ellos encontraran ese lugar. Sesshoumaru tomo a Naraku y lo esposo, mientras otros oficiales alejaban a Kikyou.

− ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!− gritaba histérico Inuyasha mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su esposa.

− Cúbrela con esto.− Sesshoumaru le paso su gabardina y tapo a la chica.

− Sus muñecas.− dijo con miedo, estaban cortadas y ella perdía mucha sangre.

− Le ataré esto.− desgarro su camisa y ató sus muñecas para evitar que se desangrará.− Ya fueron por Suikotsu.

− Debemos llevarla al hospital.

− El ritual se completo, su vida ahora es mía.− les decía Kikyou con una gran sonrisa.

− Llévatela, nosotros nos encargamos.− le dijo Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha tomo a su esposa y corrió lo más rápido que puedo afuera, la respiración de Kagome era muy débil, sentía como su propia ropa se empapaba con la sangre de ella.

Suspiro aliviado al salir del castillo al ver que Suikotsu y Miroku ya había llegado.

− Por Kami.− exclamo Miroku al ver a Kagome.

− Ayúdela.− le pidió Inuyasha a Suikotsu.

Miroku lo miro con atención, el rostro de Inuyasha estaba bañado en lagrimas y se notaba que estaba en un estado de estrés muy alto.

− Haré todo lo posible pero ya ha perdido mucha sangre, suban al carruaje.− de inmediato Inuyasha subió.− Miroku, ve a ayudar a las otras chicas.

− Resiste Kagome, ya estoy contigo.− le decía Inuyasha.− Por favor no me dejes.− le pedía entre sollozos.

...

La familia de Kagome, la familia Taisho, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, el comisionado Tanaka, Hanabusa y Kato estaban en el hospital esperando noticias de Kagome. Llevaban diez horas en la sala de espera del hospital, a la espera de noticias sobre el estado de Kagome.

− ¿Entonces ese niño no es hijo de Kikyou y Musso?− pregunto curiosa Sango al referirse a Shippou.

− No, su parto se adelanto y nació una niña, como Musso quería un niño lo cambiaron, todo este tiempo le teñían el cabello.− explico Sesshoumaru.

− ¿Qué paso con la niña?− quiso saber Sango.

− Nació con una extraña cualidad, su cabello carecía de color, no es completamente blanco pero...

− Kanna.− murmuro Sara al comprender a su esposo.

− Así es.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver a Suikotsu aproximarse.

− Suikotsu ¿Cómo está?− pregunto Sabato.

− En cuidados intensivos.

− Sobrevivirá ¿verdad?− pregunto Sonomi.

− Las probabilidades están en su contra.

− ¿Qué tanto?− pregunto con miedo Sabato.

− 30% de que se mejore.− contesto con pesar.

− ¿Inuyasha ya lo sabe?− pregunto preocupada Izayoi.

− Sí, ahora está con ella. En lo que a mí respecta ahora todo depende de ella.

− Existe un "pero", Suikotsu dime, es mi hija.− le exigió Sabato.

− Tal parece que los antibióticos no le hacen efecto y su cuerpo ah rechazado las transfusiones de sangre.

Sonomi se dejo caer en el sillón de la sala de espera y empezó a llorar, Sabato y Souta la intentaban consolar.

− Debemos regresar a la ciudad, díganle que se tome el tiempo que necesite.− dijo el comisionado.

− Muchas gracias.− agradeció Izayoi.

...

Inuyasha estaba junto a su esposa, llevaba puesto un traje especial si quería estar junto a ella. Suikotsu le había informado del estado de Kagome, no quería pensar en que podía perderla, no quería pensar en que si lo que había hecho Kikyou hubiera funcionado, no quería pensar que en verdad ahora la vida y alma de Kagome estaban en el cuerpo de Kikyou.

− Kagome debes recuperarte.− le pedía mientras le acariciaba la cara.− Nos iremos de aquí, formaremos una familia juntos. Nunca te lo eh dicho pero quiero ser padre, quiero tener alguien que me llame papá, no me importa si es niño o niña. Pero si fuera niña, quiero que tenga esos hermosos bucles azabaches que tienes.− confeso con una sonrisa.− También debes ponerte bien para que nos podamos ir de luna de miel, recuerda que te debo nuestra noches de bodas.− dijo al darle un peso en la frente.

Miro el reloj y vio que llevaba casi cuarenta horas sin dormir. Se acomodo un poco en la silla sin soltar la mano de Kagome, se estaba quedando dormido cuando el sonido del electrocardiógrafo llamo su atención, el pitido se hizo más rápido y de inmediato pulso el botón de emergencia, en segundos Suikotsu llego y junto con algunas enfermeras trataban de estabilizarla.

Lo apartaron de Kagome y Suikotsu tomo el desfibrilador, tres veces y ella no respondía. Inuyasha se fue haciendo hacia atrás y al topar con la pared se dejo caer al suelo cubriendo sus ojos llorosos con su brazo derecho. Levanto la vista al escuchar un pitido largo, miró la maquina y mostraba una alinea continua, se levanto y camino hasta Suikotsu.

− Lo siento muchacho.− Inuyasha se le quedo viendo no creyéndole, no queriendo creerle.− Te daremos un momento.− dicho esto salió del cuarto seguido por las enfermeras.

Inuyasha contemplo a su esposa y ella parecía que dormía, no podía estar... ella no podía dejarlo...

**...**

**Pues que digo... ojala no me quieran linchar. La buena noticia es que aun falta el epilogo.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse un momento y leer la historia, también gracias por los mensajes.**

**Espero que estén bien y recuerden que sus opiniones son bien recibidas.**

**17/08/2013**


End file.
